Regina's Little Sister
by Aussiepara
Summary: What if Regina had a little sister? Starts in 2x10!
1. Chapter 1

**What would happen if Regina had a little sister? Set around 2x10**

**This idea popped into my head and I couldn't get it out! Hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: Once Upon A Time and all characters involved are not my own property! Only Amelia is!**

**Reviews are appreciated!**

* * *

Regina only half-heartedly got up nowadays. She didn't have Henry in the house anymore so she just couldn't motivate herself. No matter what he thought, or what Emma thought, she loved him with all her heart. But it didn't seem to matter to Henry any more. He had his biological mother, his true mother, the sav-. She stopped herself from continuing her thought, she couldn't change if those were the thoughts constantly filling her head. The next thought that entered her mind, however, was the lack of milk in her fridge. She sighed and walked back upstairs to get changed.

Regina took a deep breath before she opened her front door and walked outside. She used to enjoy walking around the town. But now all she got were the hate stares, the angry jeers and the general mood of distaste. She shrugged it off and sped up to get to the shops. It took her a bit longer than expected because of the unusually long queue. It didn't matter too much to her, she wasn't working today. She walked back outside and back home before she finally got her breakfast.

It wasn't long after when she got a call. She saw the caller and answered her cellphone, "Is Henry okay?"  
Emma Swans voice answered, "Regina, oh um, yeah he's fine, can you come down to the station?"  
"I already told you I did not kill Archie, Miss Swan!"  
"It has nothing to do with him! Just come down to the station, I don't know how to explain."  
"Very well, I'll be there in a moment."  
She swiftly hung up, grabbing her bag before wandering to the car and down to the sheriffs station.

Regina stepped inside and was greeted by Emma. "What did you call me for this time?"  
Emma walked into her office and motioned for Regina to follow. "Do you know this girl? She says she knows you."  
Regina rolled her eyes slightly and stepped inside before letting out an involuntary gasp. "Amelia!"  
The seven year-old looked up in shock before jumping up and hugging Regina tightly, tighter than what Regina thought possible. But it didn't matter because she did the same as she knelt down to her level. She looked up at Emma in tears, "Where did you find her?"  
"She was wondering down the Main Street looking confused, who is she?"  
"Amelia is my little sister."  
Emma looked at her in horror and shock, "What! You never said you had a little sister!"  
"Gina! I don't like her, I don't like any of this! You're so much older than you use to be! What's going on? Where are we?"  
"I'll explain everything in a minute, okay?" Regina picked up her sister, holding her tightly before she sat down across from Emma.  
"You can explain everything in a minute, when mum and dad get here."  
Regina nodded, tears still rolling down her cheeks as she stroked her sisters hair.

It only took a few minutes before Mary Margaret and David burst in and looked at Regina and her sister in total confusion.  
"Sit and I will explain." Regina said as she eyed them both.  
They both obediently sat and stared as Amelia slowly turned around to look at them, still sitting in Regina's lap. They could see the resemblance, even though Amelia's hair was long, it was the same colour as Regina's, their eyes were different colours and they both were full of emotion, their faces looked the same as well, the same chin, nose, cheeks, but you could tell they were both their own person. Regina lightly wiped her eyes with her wrist before taking a deep breath and starting her story.  
"Amelia is my little sister, we were about 12 years apart, though, as my mother realised I didn't want to be like her, so she tried again," Regina looked at Amelia as she looked back, "We grew close, even with the age difference and then when my mother found out about Daniel, well, she didn't take her anger out on just him. She...killed Amelia as well, I- I don't know how she's here."

This seemed to stir something within Amelia, the cogs were ticking over time as she remembered that horrible day. Cora had asked her to take a bath before using magic to seal her under the water when she had ducked her head under, leaving her to drown. She whimpered slightly before burying her face in Regina's neck and beginning to cry. Regina held her tighter as she looked at Mary Margaret, David and Emma. They were all staring at her in shock.  
"You never told us you had a sister!"  
"You never asked!"  
They quickly shut up and Regina got up and walked out of the station with her sister.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the second chapter! I hope you guys like it! It's a bit hard to keep things canon with Regina having a sister but I'll try my hardest! The season finale sounds awesome, here in Australia it's only up to Episode 14 (which sucks), but that also means I can only write so far before I catch up to where I've watched! So I might not post another chapter until I've seen the next episode! This chapter is still 2x10 and the next will be 2x11.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me except Amelia. All the rest is property of whoever it is that owns it!**

* * *

Regina promptly walked to the car and put Amelia down. "Let's go back to my house, okay?"  
"You haven't told me where we are! Why does everyone dress weirdly and what is this thing?" Amelia pressed her hands against the car window and peered inside, before Regina pulled her back and opened the passenger side door and gently pushed her inside. She hopped in the driver's seat before doing up Amelia's seat belt. "Just think of it as a carriage, only one that's not pulled by a horse."  
Amelia frowned slightly before asking again, "Where are we?"  
"Storybrooke, it's the town we were sent to by my curse."  
"You put a curse on people?"  
"Everyone else got their happy endings back in our world. I wanted mine."  
Amelia looked at Regina intently, she still looked like her old sister, but she could tell she had changed. The sister she had before was loving, caring and nice; although if Daniel had been killed as well, she could understand.

Regina stopped the car in her driveway and got out, before walking round to the passenger side and helping her sister out. She took Amelia's hand as she walked into the house and placed her bag on the kitchen bench. Amelia's hand slipped out of her grasp as the little girl looked around the house and wandered off. Regina let her go off to explore the house so she could think about how the girl was alive. There were limits to magic, limits that were rarely ever broken. Bringing people back from the dead was usually not possible, even with dark magic, and that made her worry. Perhaps it was some rare form of dark magic, one she had not been introduced to; Mr. Gold had to be involved if it was the case, but she didn't want to confront him. If he was behind it she didn't want to make him think she wasn't grateful, and if he wasn't, that just made her all the more concerned.

* * *

Amelia came back from downstairs holding a picture that she had taken from Henry's bedroom. "Regina! Who's the boy in this picture with you?" Amelia shoved it in Regina's face snapping her out of her trance.  
"Oh, that's Henry," Regina answered as she took the picture from Amelia, "I adopted him."  
"Adopted?"  
"That means I didn't give birth to him but I am classed as his mother."  
"Oh! Where is he then?"  
Regina looked down at her sister who was staring up at her in wonder, "The woman, who found you, is looking after him. She's his real mother."  
Amelia frowned, confused, but she didn't ask any more about Henry, instead suddenly realising she was starving, "Can I please have something to eat?"  
Regina felt horrible, Amelia might not have been alive but she still hadn't eaten anything for over 28 years! "Of course you can, Amelia! Do you want cookies?"  
Amelia nodded, and watched as Regina went to the pantry and retrieved a packet of cookies.

The packet didn't last very long once Regina had handed them to Amelia. She didn't blame the girl for being so hungry, but she was still shocked when Amelia had eaten them all. The little girl had saved one for Regina, although when Regina said she didn't want it the girl hadn't thought twice about eating it as well. "Why don't you go take a nap, Amelia? You must be tired after everything that's happened."  
Amelia pondered on the thought for a brief moment before nodding.  
Regina smiled and picked her up, holding her tightly as she ascended the stairs and walked into her bedroom. She pulled back the covers and put Amelia down, before tucking her in again. The girl smiled at her and Regina bent down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I missed you over all these years, I'm glad you're back."

It didn't take long for Amelia to drift off and once she did Regina went downstairs and grabbed her things before heading back out. The girl needed some clothes but Regina didn't want to be showing her sister off to the town, she didn't really want to leave her alone either, but it was one or the other and Regina chose the house as a safer place. Regina went out to the shops, guessing Amelia's size as she got a few pairs of jeans, some knee-length skirts, some tops, jackets, and shoes along with a few other things. The checkout workers gave her some odd looks but none dared to question her; even though they all openly hated her, nobody wanted to oppose her. It took her about three quarters of an hour before she headed home and she just hoped she wasn't dreaming.

* * *

The first thing Regina did once she had unloaded her shopping was to check that Amelia was still there. She couldn't help but smile and breathe a sigh of relief when she saw the girl lying there fast asleep. She put the clothes in the wardrobe before heading downstairs into her office to do some paperwork. Now she had the time to work and ponder her thoughts without interruption. It wasn't even an hour later, however, that there was a knock at the door and she got up to answer it.

Amelia woke up to the sound of shouting and hopped out of bed before walking over to the window. There was that woman, Emma Swan and also Mary Margaret and David confronting Regina. They were both yelling at each other, shouting 'He's my son' and, 'No, he's mine'. She frowned and then gasped as she saw a woman throw something blue at Regina, only for her sister to catch in her hands before throwing it at Mary Margaret and David. Regina also outstretched her arms and Emma went flying. Regina confronted her one last time before disappearing in a cloud of purple smoke. Amelia spun around as Regina appeared behind her, almost in tears.

It didn't take long before they were in the car and waiting on the side of the road. Amelia eyed off those horrible people who had been mean to her big sister. She was incredibly mad at them, Regina was a nice person and she didn't deserve to be treated that way. The girl fumed over the previous events as Regina looked in the rear-view mirror, looking at Emma and Henry together. When Regina started crying again, Amelia snapped out of her thoughts and moved to hug her sister. Regina was racked with sobs as she put her arms around her sister. It wasn't fair that Regina had to suffer this much, these people should have been nice to her, she deserved as much. Amelia's hands curled into fists as she watched the pair from Regina's shoulder. She already knew who the enemy in this town was, and when Amelia got her hands on them not even death could stop her from avenging her sister.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay I lied, I thought I was going to write this chapter in 2x11 but is still in 2x10. Sorry if that's really disappointing but I wanted to get another chapter up and I need to think of what the two can do all day. Once I think of that I will be able to get the next chapter up. This is pretty much just a fluffy chapter and it's not very long either, but I do hope it satisfies you guys until the next chapter! Thanks heaps for the favourites, follows and reviews! Hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me except Amelia!**

* * *

Regina and Amelia were soon underground and Amelia had forgotten her anger as she was looking around the room. It was rather odd she thought, the fake apple tree, the whole room to be honest. But she knew Regina was unique and she probably wanted her style to be unique as well. The incredibly comfy couch and bed might have also factored into her liking. By the time they were fully settled in Regina was getting pretty tired, but because of her afternoon nap Amelia was still wide awake. Regina's fears were confirmed when Amelia asked her to play a game of chess. Even though the girl was seven it had been one of the only games she was allowed to play with Cora around. So Regina agreed and she soon found herself lying on the floor opposite Amelia, with a chess board in between.

"Check!" shouted Amelia as her eyes rapidly scanned the board, wondering whether it was in fact 'Checkmate'.  
Regina blinked several times as she placed a hand on her 'King', looking for somewhere to put it. She moved her piece then frowned as she realised Amelia was backing her into a corner; using the move she had taught her when she was five. Most of her pieces had been wiped out and Amelia still her 'Rooks' and 'Queen'. This kid was evil, in a cute, adoring and entertaining way. It only took a few more minutes before Amelia was screaming out 'Checkmate'. Regina sighed, admitting defeat as she wiped off the board and began to pack the pieces away.

* * *

It was just over an hour later that Regina noticed Amelia was yawning. She smirked inwardly as she realised she could finally go to bed. "Are you tired, Amelia?" she asked.  
Amelia shook her head frantically only to yawn as soon as she finished.  
Regina grinned and poked her stomach teasingly. "Liar, liar, pants on fire!"  
Amelia couldn't stop herself from laughing and she continued until Regina stopped poking her.  
"Seeing as you _are _tired, how about we get ready for bed? I'm tired myself." Regina asked again.  
"Okay, but I don't have any pyjamas..."  
"I went out while you were sleeping and bought you some clothes," Regina handed her some pyjamas and smiled, "Go get changed in the bathroom."  
Amelia took them and nodded before wandering off into the bathroom and getting ready.

Once Amelia was all sorted for bed, Regina got herself ready, coming out a few minutes later. She was wearing one of her silk nightgowns. Amelia smiled up at her, "You look pretty!"  
"Thank you, dear. I think you look very pretty in yours as well."  
Amelia was wearing knee-length pyjama pants with a top. Of course they were green, Amelia's favourite colour. "Am I sleeping in that bed over there?" Amelia pointed to the one opposite Regina's double bed.  
"Yes you are, unless you want to sleep with me?"  
Amelia beamed and ran over to Regina's bed, hopping in one side.  
Regina smiled and turned off the light, leaving only her beside light on, before she hopped into bed next to Amelia.  
Amelia instantly snuggled in as close as possible and Regina wrapped an arm around her, bringing her even closer. They hadn't done this for years, not since the girl was four years old, it might not have been that long for Amelia but it had been an eternity for Regina.

* * *

The two stayed awake for a while, Amelia asking about what was different in this world. Regina had a hard time of explaining that there were not any magical creatures in this world. Amelia had always been fascinated with magical creatures, whether they were nice or not. Cora had approved of her tastes and Regina had to encourage her not to go looking for the mean, violent creatures that the girl so often said she would track down and become friends with. Good and bad meant the same thing to Amelia, which was understandable with their mother but it just left Regina to do most of the parenting. She didn't really mind to be honest, they both loved each other and Regina would do anything to make sure she didn't turn out like Cora.

Once Regina finished talking she realised that Amelia was only half awake. Probably not even listening anymore, so she turned off the bedside light and pulled the covers up more, closing her eyes. When she felt a small kiss on her cheek she opened them again to see Amelia smiling sleepily. "Goodnight, Gina."  
Regina smiled and gave the girl a kiss on the cheek as well. "Goodnight, Amelia. Sleep well."  
It only took a few minutes before she felt the girl settle and heard her breathing even out. Regina didn't even think of the day's events before she fell asleep as well.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's another chapter! Bit of a fluff and bit boring perhaps, I wanted to get another chapter up before the week starts and I forget! Hope you guys like it! Set in 2x11.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT, not in the slightest! Except Amelia!**

* * *

Regina woke up early the next morning; well she assumed it was place didn't get much natural light seeing as it was underground. When she checked the clock she was relieved to see that she was up at her normal hour and not some unearthly hour. Amelia was still fast asleep next to her however, so she tried to shift herself only slightly. Regina nearly jumped out of the bed when the girl turned over and groaned. "Amelia? Are you awake?"  
"I am now…" replied Amelia as she opened her eyes and looked at Regina.  
"Did I wake you up?"  
"Yeah, kind of, I was dreaming anyway..."  
"About what?"  
Amelia looked Regina in the eye and an understanding passed between them. Regina's expression softened and she pulled Amelia close, kissing her on the forehead, before she pulled away and sat up. "Let's have some breakfast then."

* * *

An hour later Amelia was staring Regina down, squinting slightly. Regina was showing no signs of eye watering or anything. Amelia was starting to think that her big sister had been practising for all those years. Amelia always won their staring contests, always! But now her eyes were starting to water and they were burning as well. She caved and Regina grinned as she watched Amelia.  
"I finally won! You're getting slack, Amelia."  
"How can you keep your eyes open that long! You must've cheated somehow, you never beat me!"  
Regina just blinked, "You can't cheat at this game."  
"Well maybe you figured out how, that's why I'm still the _'Queen of Staring'_ "  
"I see how it is; you're a sore loser Amelia. I'm disappointed in you."  
"No I'm not! You cheated!"  
Regina laughed, "How about Rock, Paper, Scissors?"  
Amelia placed her fist in the palm of her other hand, "No cheating."

Amelia got sick of that game very quickly as well, Regina was winning again. They had only just started, Amelia had won the first two, then they had drawn and then Amelia had won again, but after that Regina chose Rock and Amelia chose Scissors. Regina needed to teach her how to lose as the girl was now accusing her of using magic. "Why would I use magic to win Rock, Paper, Scissors?"  
"You always lose so you must have used it to win!"  
"Amelia, I wouldn't use magic just to win our game."  
"Okay maybe you didn't, can we just do something else now?"  
"I don't really know what we can do to be honest, I didn't think about that because I thought I would be the only one in here. I can go and grab some books and games from the house if you want them?"  
Amelia grinned, "Be gone then! Return with thine books and games from thy domain!"  
Regina frowned, slightly confused at Amelia's choice of words, before she disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

* * *

When Regina returned Amelia was staring into the mirror that hung on the wall. Regina briefly wondered why before she realised that Amelia must be practising for a rematch. "Amelia, you're still the _'Queen of Staring' _whether I won or not? Okay?"  
"I'll beat you again! I will!"  
Regina just chuckled to herself, "I grabbed some of Henry's books and comics, as well as some board games."  
Amelia turned around and wondered over, "What's a comic book?"  
"Oh, right, it's a like a book with only pictures and the words are written next to the people who are saying them; if that makes any sense?"  
"Not really…" Amelia grabbed one and started to flick through it as she sat down on the couch.  
Regina grabbed her book that she had retrieved and sat down next to her, starting to read as well.

* * *

A few hours later Amelia had finished the comic books and she was complaining she was hungry. Regina looked at the time and decided they could have lunch so she put her book down and started to make sandwiches. Once she was done they both sat down at the table and they both started to eat. Regina was watching her sister carefully, realising she had never asked about where she had come from. "Amelia, if I may ask, where did you end up when you got here?"  
"Where did I end up? Do you mean where did I find myself?"  
Regina nodded and watched her.  
"I woke up next to a lake, in the forest, I was all alone, at least I think I was. I thought I heard someone but when I yelled out nobody answered. So I just wandered in one direction until I found the road and I followed it towards the town. Then that Emma lady appeared and she made me go with her to that….'Sheriff's Station'?"  
Regina frowned slightly, "Well at least we're together again."  
"What happened to Daniel?"  
"He- he was killed by mother as well."  
"Well what happened to mother?"  
Regina froze suddenly, unsure of what to say, "She…died as well, in a terrible accident a while afterwards."  
Amelia smiled slightly, "Then she got what she deserved."  
Regina held back a gasp as Amelia got up and went to read a book. She may have hated Cora but she didn't want her sister to sound like that, she didn't want her sister turning out like she did.

* * *

Regina and Amelia didn't really talk for the rest of the day, Regina choosing to get lost in her book and Amelia was doing the same. After dinner Amelia wandered over to Regina and sat next to her, laying her head in her lap while reading her book. Regina started to stroke her hair as she read her book and glanced down at the girl. She was getting lost in one of Henry's books so Regina returned her gaze to her own book.

It wasn't very long before Regina heard a book drop and she looked down to see that Amelia had fallen asleep. She sighed and put her book down before picking up the girl and taking her to the bed. She contemplated leaving the girl in her clothes but then realised Amelia wouldn't be pleased. Regina had dressed a sleeping Henry in pyjamas a few times but he was much younger, a seven year old was a bit trickier. After much struggling Regina managed to get her into her pyjamas and put her into the bed. She then returned to her book on the couch.

Regina stifled a yawn as she flicked through another page of her book, she was nearly finished the chapter so she could go to bed. The book was getting interesting though, it would be hard to put down. When she looked at the clock, however, she gasped as she saw it was past one in the morning. She placed a bookmark and got ready for bed before slipping in next to Amelia. Regina kissed the girl on the cheek and then turned off the lights, drifting off into a deep sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Next chapter Cora returns! Reviews, favourites and follows are greatly appreciated! If you write a review perhaps you can help! Should Amelia have magic or not? Should Cora be mean to Amelia or caring? Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So I popped this chapter out pretty fast because I just couldn't wait to write it! I hope you guys enjoy it! Thank goodness for YouTube is all I can say with getting some of this dialogue right (the bits from the show)! Hope it's believable and Cora isn't too out of character! Reviews, favourites and follows are greatly appreciated! Especially those of you who helped me by answering my questions! This chapter is set in 2x12.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me apart from Amelia!**

* * *

Amelia woke up before Regina the next morning, she was somewhat confused about how she got into bed and into her pyjamas so she assumed Regina had moved her. She slowly rolled over to face Regina and smiled, Regina looked so peaceful as she slept. During the day she always had a look, one of pain and sadness. A look that even Amelia was having a hard time getting to the bottom of. She assumed it had something to do with her son, Henry, but it had gotten worse when she had mentioned their mother. What she knew for sure was that she needed to be with her now, maybe Regina could teach her magic. Amelia assumed she had magic, her mother and Regina did, so she didn't see why she wouldn't. From what she had heard it seemed rather difficult, however now that they had the time she couldn't wait to try.

What felt like an eternity later, Amelia was still lying in bed waiting for Regina to wake up. She had contemplated waking her up a little while ago and now she was beginning to think that would be a good idea. "Regina? Regina, wake up!"  
Regina frowned in her sleep before she opened her eyes and looked at Amelia, "Huh? What time is it?"  
"I don't know! But I've been awake for ages!"  
"Oh, sorry…"  
"And I'm starving! So can we please have breakfast?"  
Regina slowly sat up and nodded, getting out of bed and walking into the kitchen. Amelia followed her and sat at the table. She looked around the room at the mirrors lining the walls as she waited, still wondering why there was so many. Once Regina placed a piece of toast in front of her she waited a few seconds for Regina to sit before she began to eat.

"Regina, can I ask you something?" questioned Amelia as she looked up at her sister.  
"What is it?" Regina replied.  
"Do you think I have magic?"  
"Are you assuming you have magic because mother and I have it?"  
"Well shouldn't I?" Amelia asked as she frowned.  
Regina sighed, "You don't just inherit magic, Amelia. You have to learn it."  
"Then you could teach me!"  
"No."  
"No? What do you mean 'no'?"  
"I mean no, end of story, end of conversation." Regina quickly shut her down, she didn't want the girl to learn magic; she didn't want her little sister corrupted as well.

* * *

Amelia kept quiet for the rest of the day, choosing to read Henry's books and play chess with herself. Regina had offered to play with her but the girl had simply told her she was practising. So Regina chose to finish her book and was rather annoyed at the cliff-hanger ending. When it was getting late Regina decided to make her go to bed, and after a bit of arguing Amelia had given up and had gotten into bed. Regina watched her fall asleep before she started to read another book she had brought. Regina read for a while before she got up and began to walk around the room, looking into her mirrors.

"Mum?" Regina frowned and turned her head walking over to the concealed doorway. Henry was wandering around outside, calling out to her repeatedly, she hesitated briefly before opening the door and pulling him into an embrace. Regina began to try and explain that she didn't kill Archie before she stopped herself, "You knew; how did you know?"  
"Simple; because I did it." replied Henry before he was engulfed in a purple cloud of smoke.  
Regina gasped, "Mother?"

"You, I thought we stopped you. How did you get through?" asked Regina as she slowly backed away from Cora.  
"Determination; I had to see you, I needed to tell you that I know why you sent me through the looking glass; and I know why you tried to have me killed, and it's- it's alright." replied Cora.  
"I think it's not alright!"  
"I love you, I just, I've always shown it in all the wrong ways. I never should have made you marry that king, I'm so sorry. When you cried over my coffin, it all changed me."  
"You framed me, for the cricket!"  
"Temporarily, so you could see what these people really think of you."  
"You made an airtight case anyone would believe in!" Regina was close to tears now at the realisation of what her mother had done.  
"I didn't want you to reject me; not again."  
Regina shook her head, "You wanted me broken."  
"Receptive." replied Cora.  
Regina laughed while shaking her head again, "You are the most manipulative- no, I won't even argue, come with me, we're going to town." Regina walked past her mother and brushed a piece of hair out of her face.  
"It's the middle of the night."  
"I don't care, we'll wake them up. Emma and Henry and the two idiots and you can them how you, lied. You owe me that"  
"And then you'll let us start over?" questioned Cora.  
"I don't see that happening, mother. But I am- I was, trying so hard to be worthy of Henry, and I deserve the same thing from you." Regina tried to hide the shake in her voice but it was no use.  
"You're right, for you sweetheart, anything."

Regina was about to walk out until she remembered Amelia, she inwardly cursed at herself and turned around and brushed past her mother.  
"What are you doing?" asked Cora.  
Regina simply walked over to the bed as Cora followed, "I'm waking up Amelia, she can come as well."  
"Amelia?" Cora saw the shape in the blankets and walked over as she finally saw Amelia's sleeping form and smiled. "It worked, Rumplestiltskin came through."  
Regina was gently shaking Amelia awake before she snapped her head around and looked at her mother. "He was the one who brought her back from the dead?"  
"We brought her back. It was so difficult my dear, we almost gave up. But I wanted her to be a sign of my change." Cora watched as Amelia slowly opened her eyes.  
"What time is it," Amelia sat up as she rubbed her eyes, before looking around, her eyes landing on Cora, "What is she doing here?"

Regina grabbed Amelia as she started to panic and back away, "It's okay, it's okay! She won't hurt you."  
Cora tried to smile at Amelia but this only succeeded in making her cling to Regina tighter.  
"It's okay Amelia, mother won't hurt you, she's the one that brought you back."  
"She was the one that killed me!"  
Cora came over and sat down, on the bed, placing a hand on Amelia's back, "I promise I won't hurt you again. I was so wrong to do what I did, I was terrible back then."  
Regina realised what her mother was doing so she began to do the same. Her mother was using magic to try and calm Amelia, as much as Regina didn't want her mother using magic on Amelia once again, she knew the two couldn't be in the same room unless Amelia was calm. It took a little while but soon Amelia's grip loosened and Regina was able to breathe again. Amelia was still looking at Cora with fear but Regina just picked her up and walked past, out to her car.

* * *

Amelia was sitting behind Regina, staring at Cora as the two talked. She didn't know how Regina could so readily forgive her, or at least be on speaking terms with her. The woman stating how strange these 'carriages' were, was the one who had ruined Regina's life by killing Daniel and herself. She didn't even know why they were driving in the middle of the night, or where, for that matter. After a few minutes they came to a stop outside _The Rabbit's Hole _and Amelia was watching as Regina and Cora had some sort of heart to heart talk. It almost made her sick; and when Regina leant over to lean on Cora's shoulder it sent a chill down her spine. Cora looked back at her and smiled, Amelia didn't even think of returning the gesture, she just watched, wondering why this 'mother' of hers thought that because she said some 'heartfelt' words, that they would start playing happy families. This woman had drowned her, if that wasn't enough reason to hate her, Amelia didn't know what was.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Write a review, favourite or follow! If you do, maybe you can help? The next chapter will be set in 2x13 and if you've seen it you'll know that Regina was out while Cora was at home. What should Cora do with Amelia to try and bond with her again? Play boardgames? Teach her magic? Try to explain her reasoning? Let me know what you think! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay here's the next chapter. The Millers Daughter back story is very brief so I'm sorry about that but I didn't want to spoil it too much for myself seeing as I haven't seen it yet! Some reviews have asked for Amelia to be older because she's too mature but I think after all she's been through she should be a bit more mature than a normal seven year old. Also a suggestion was made to keep Cora alive in this story but I'm not sure whether I should. Write it in a review!Shout out to Ebony Rose14 and impureevilregal! Your reviews have been great and incredibly encouraging. Of course all the rest have been as well but they've reviewed every chapter! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Breakfast was hell the next morning, Regina woke up early as usual, happy to be back in her home, before she had gone and woken Amelia up for breakfast. Her intention was to have Amelia fed before her mother woke up but, with her luck, that wasn't the case. Now Amelia was staring down Cora as Regina talked to her mother. Cora of course knew what was happening and once she finished her conversation with Regina she turned her head and looked at the girl, who quickly looked down and finished her cereal before she got up and walked back upstairs.

Cora was somewhat annoyed at Rumplestiltskin's spell, of course he had granted her youngest daughter life again, even with Magic's limits, but Cora had asked for the girl to be older and for the memory of her death to be gone. He had not pulled through with either of those two things but then again, she was surprised he had pulled through at all. Amelia did seem to be more mature then she used to be, Cora was incredibly grateful for that, but it almost didn't suit, almost. Perhaps it was just a side effect of using the materials that were available.

Regina seemed to be willing to trust her around the girl because soon after breakfast Regina got her things and told the two she would be going out.  
"Please don't go! Don't leave me with mother!" shouted Amelia as she ran and grabbed Regina around the waist.  
Regina turned around, pulling Amelia's hands away from her waist as she knelt down to look at the girl properly. "She won't hurt you, I promise. I won't be gone for long anyway."  
Amelia looked at Regina as the woman stared back at her, "Please don't be gone long."  
Regina nodded and pulled her sister close, kissing her on the forehead, as she looked at her mother. Cora read the look on her face and nodded, giving a faint smile. Regina then pulled away from Amelia and walked out the door.

Amelia stood standing at the door for a few moments before she felt her mother come up behind her. She noticeably flinched when Cora wrapped her arms around her and bent down to her level.  
"We need to have a talk Amelia."  
Amelia didn't respond, trying to stop herself from shaking in her mother's arms. Cora noticed this and sent a wave of magic coursing through the girl's body, trying to calm her down. It worked enough that once Cora picked Amelia up the girl seemed to only be trembling slightly. Cora felt guilty for perhaps the second time in her life, she felt guilty that her youngest daughter had come to be so afraid of her. She had repaired the physical damage but trying to restore the psychological damage would be a completely different story. So she simply walked into the lounge room and sat on the couch, holding Amelia close to her body as she stroked the girl's hair and kissed her cheek.

Amelia just sat in Cora's arms, she had stopped shaking but she was still terribly afraid of her mother. She had hated her mother while she was absent, but now that Cora was present in her life again she only felt scared. Amelia had to admit that the warmth of her mother did make her feel better, surprising as it was that a woman so cruel still had any warmth to her. Amelia was getting so used to the position though, that when Cora began to whisper in her ear she jumped. The woman said she was about to tell her a story, the story of The Miller's Daughter.

* * *

Cora began to tell Amelia her story, her reasoning for being the way she was, instead of just telling her the story Cora decided to tell it by the use of magic. She was whispering to Amelia and she smiled when she felt the girl's body go slack; showing the girl in a dream would be easier. It was draining to use her magic in such a way, but from the reaction to her arrival and simply her presence she realised it would be difficult to make the girl trust her again. So she sat and held the girl even closer so that Amelia's head was resting in the crook of her neck and she ran a soothing hand down the girl's back, watching as Amelia dreamt of her past.

Amelia watched it all, like she was an unseen audience to the events. Her mother looked so beautiful at her young age, but she looked so strange in her clothing, it was peasant's clothing, something Amelia thought she would never see her mother dead in. But she watched as her mother wheeled flour into the palace of a King, Amelia herself was gliding along next to her mother the whole time. She felt the weight on her shoulders when Cora picked up the sacks of flour and she fell down as Cora was tripped. The experience was surreal for Amelia, watching as the princess and king came and talked to her mother; making her kneel in front of them and apologise. She couldn't believe this was the same person that was her mother.

* * *

Cora still sat on the couch, her eyes closed as she rested her head on Amelia's. It wasn't until the front door opened and Regina appeared that she looked up and smiled at her daughter. A look of concern crossed Regina's face as she quickly walked over. "She's dreaming, my dear. You have nothing to be worried about."  
Regina stood in front of Cora and looked down at Amelia; it looked so odd that the girl was snuggled in close to her mother. Regina wasn't one to complain though so she simply asked, "How do you know she's dreaming?"  
"Because I am the reason why she is dreaming."  
"What is she dreaming about then?"  
"My past…"  
Regina didn't want to press the matter any further so she simply nodded and was about to walk off when her mother called out to her.  
"I'm being summoned, dear. Would you be so kind as to sort out the matter?"  
Regina nodded and disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

* * *

By now Amelia was in the cell with Cora. It felt so odd to be feeling the same emotions as her mother. They never shared the same view, even with choice of toys and clothing. Amelia was beginning to get restless however; she didn't want to be cooped up in a cell with her mother, even if it wasn't real. When Rumplestiltskin appeared she gasped slightly and listened intently to their conversation. Now she finally knew how her mother had learnt magic, he was teaching her how to spin straw into gold.

* * *

Cora was getting tired by now; she could feel she was getting close to the end of her magic but also the end of the dream. Amelia was beginning to get restless as well, only adding to the strain. She only had to continue for a few moments though because Amelia opened her eyes and shifted slightly to look up at her mother. Cora smiled at the girl who stared at her mother with a sad look. Amelia quickly wrapped her arms around her mother as she replayed the last moments of her dream, her mother's past, in her mind. Her mother had gone through a miserable life; she didn't blame her mother for wanting power, even though she had chosen it over love. It gave Amelia the chills that Rumplestiltskin could have been her father but Cora had gotten what she wanted, Amelia understood her reasoning, well at least some.

When Regina returned, after causing chaos to the town, the sight of Amelia crying in her mother's arms was an odd but welcome sight. Cora was smiling over Amelia's shoulder, comforting her as she saw Regina. She wondered over to the pair and placed a hand on Amelia's shoulder, who only glanced at her briefly before continuing to cry into Cora's neck. At least Cora had made it up to Amelia, that was all that mattered to Regina at the moment, Henry was only in the deepest corners of her mind.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed! Write a review if you did! Also, should Amelia be older, or just more immature? Should Cora stay alive? You decide!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:Okay! Here's the next chapter! Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favourites! I decided to keep Amelia the same age and to try and make her more immature. It was about half and half between people wanting her older and people wanting her the same age. Also I know it will upset some of you but I will be killing Cora in this, if I did keep her in my story I wouldn't have a clue where to go from and I have now got a set plan for the rest of my story. That doesn't mean that I can't change a few things if you guys really want me to but I will be using the plot of each episode for my chapters and weaving Amelia into the storyline. This chapter is set in 2x14 and it my longest chapter yet! I also have upped the rating slightly for future chapters. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT or any of the characters, apart from Amelia!**

* * *

Even after making up, Amelia still kept her distance from Cora, choosing to stick around Regina for the rest of the day. Occasionally Cora would spark conversation with Amelia, making the girl stray from Regina across to their mother's waiting arms. It didn't exactly sit right with Regina, the affection and attention paid to Amelia from their mother, was far from the usual. Regina assumed that Cora was trying extra hard to make it up to the girl after what she had done, Cora may have taken Daniel and Amelia from Regina but she hadn't taken Regina's life as well.

* * *

By the time Regina had finished making up the guest beds, she was ready to climb into her own. She had a sinking feeling that she might find herself in the company of Amelia in the middle of the night, but to be honest she didn't mind it that much. The guest bedroom that Amelia would be staying in was just across from her own bedroom; Cora's guest bedroom was down the hall, next to Henry's.

Regina walked back downstairs to find Cora and Amelia sitting in the family room, well Amelia wasn't exactly sitting. Regina could clearly see the look of disapproval on her mother's face as she watched Amelia, who happened to have her legs resting on the top of the couch, her back lying on the seat and her body facing the ceiling as she read a book in her pyjamas. Regina stifled a laugh, realising that very rarely had Amelia been able to wear pants, let alone sit in an unladylike position. Regina chose to simply sit opposite Cora and pick up her own book.

It wasn't until Amelia commented on how she was missing unicorns, that the trio started to talk. They managed to keep a conversation going with only the minimal amount of awkward silences until Regina looked up at the clock to see that it was well past Amelia's unofficial bedtime. Regina got up stating that it was time for the girl to go to bed, earning a pout from the girl as she reluctantly put her book down. Regina took the girls hand to lead her upstairs but she was stopped by Cora clearing her throat. Regina and Amelia both turned to their mother at the same time.  
"I'll take Amelia up." Cora looked at Regina, before looking at Amelia and smiling.  
Regina opened her mouth to reply but shut it again, choosing to nod her head, before she knelt down and gave Amelia a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight, Amelia."  
"Night, Gina." Amelia hugged Regina back before she walked over to Cora, taking the woman's hand and walking upstairs with her.

* * *

Cora was sitting on Amelia's bed as the girl was in the bathroom brushing her teeth. After a few minutes Amelia came back out and walked over to her bed as Cora pulled her blankets back for her to hop into. The girl happily hopped in as Cora pulled the blankets back up, tucking the girl in. Amelia smiled slightly at her mother, before the woman leant down and kissed Amelia's forehead. Cora still felt the girl tense slightly, but she guessed that the girl couldn't help it, because when she pulled away Amelia was still smiling. Cora got up off her bed and walked to the door, turning off the light, "Sleep well, dear."  
Amelia watched Cora as she walked out the door before whispering quietly to herself, "Night, mummy."

* * *

Regina realised she had been right earlier when she felt a weight come down next to her and woke up. She turned her head and frowned slightly when she saw Amelia looking at her, the girl was trembling slightly as she moved in close to Regina. Regina moved closer and wrapped her arms around Amelia, trying to soothe the girl. Amelia wouldn't say what had scared her but Regina could guess it was one of the girls numerous nightmares. As far as Regina could remember the girl was often plagued by nightmares in her sleep, they seemed to be something she wasn't growing out of. Regina had always been the one to comfort her, Cora didn't really appreciate having her sleep interrupted by anyone, it was just one of the many other things she did for Amelia.

* * *

The next morning Regina woke up and opened her eyes, a tangle of dark brown hair was lying on the pillow next to her and a leg was draped over her waist. She placed a hand on Amelia's leg and was met with a groan and another leg being placed over her waist. Regina sighed and pulled the girl close, "Amelia, wake up."  
"Go away." replied a sleepy Amelia.  
"Might I remind you, Amelia, that _you_ were the one who climbed into _my_ bed."  
"No I didn't."  
"Yes you did."  
"I didn't want to sleep with mummy."  
Regina raised an eyebrow at the use of 'mummy', but didn't question it. "I see, well I'm getting up so you have to get up."  
Another groan from Amelia was her only answer.

* * *

Cora watched her two daughters eat breakfast; Amelia looked like she was going to fall asleep in her cereal. Amelia had never been a morning person, that was one of the very few traits she shared with her father, but the girl did seem to be more tired than usual, even if it she did have somewhat of a late night. Regina seemed to have caught on to Cora's train of thought and when she caught her mother's eye she simply mouth the word 'nightmare'. Cora nodded her head slightly and then looked back at Amelia, who was half asleep on the table with her spoon in hand.

Regina had put Amelia back into her bed to have a rest before she walked into her bedroom and sat down next to Cora on her bed. Cora could instantly tell that Regina needed to talk about something, "What is it sweetie?"  
Regina sighed, "Henry; Emma left town with Gold and she took him with her."  
"And you didn't stop them?"  
Regina shook her head, "I didn't know until after they had gone."  
"I'm sure he's safe, and as soon as Gold's done Henry will be back."  
"But not with me."  
The two were interrupted by a voice from the doorway, causing them both to turn their heads to look.

"Back, from where? Where's Rumplestiltskin gone?" asked Hook as he looked at them both.  
"I don't know." answered Regina.  
"Well if he's left town then he's powerless, he can be killed."  
"The moment either of us leave we lose our magic, and our advantage." responded Cora.  
"And your memories?" pressed Hook  
"None of us were victims of the curse, it's not about memories, it's about magic." replied Regina.  
"Well I don't need magic; I'll go after him alone." Hook began to walk away.  
Regina quickly got up, "Even if you could find him, do you really think you can just walk up to him and stab him in the heart with your sword?"  
"Well I prefer my hook but I can't find that now."  
Cora spoke up again, still sitting on the bed, "You're not going anywhere."  
"I deserve my vengeance!" Hook cast a glare at Cora.  
Cora got up from the bed, stepping in front of Regina, "You're right you do, and with The Dark One gone, we can search for the one magical item that can actually kill him here, his dagger."

As Regina, Cora and Hook walked back downstairs Amelia woke up, rubbing her eyes as she heard talking, her mother and Regina, along with a voice she didn't recognise. Amelia pulled back the blankets, and hopped out of bed before walking downstairs in her pyjamas. Regina and her mother were arguing with a man. Her presence was not noticed at first until the man noticed her and turned to look at her.  
"Who's this little lass?" Hook looked back at Cora and Regina.  
Regina opened her mouth to speak but Cora cut her off, "This is Amelia, my youngest daughter." Cora walked over to the yawning girl and picked her up before walking back over to Hook.  
Amelia simply wrapped her arms around Cora's neck as she looked at the man in silence.  
"Well I would introduce myself as Hook, but I seem to be missing that item," Hook cast a glare at Cora before looking back at Amelia, "So call me Captain, lass."  
Cora scoffed slightly at the name; Amelia simply nodded her head in agreement, not saying a word.

Cora told Hook to wait in the family room while she talked to Regina. Amelia was still in Cora's arms, absent-mindedly playing with her mother's hair.  
"I'll go talk to Belle in the hospital." said Regina.  
The name caused Amelia to look up at Regina, "Is she sick?"  
"She was in a little accident." Regina gave her sister a small smile.  
"Tell her to get better fast."  
Regina nodded, "Of course, Amelia."  
Cora smiled at Regina and nodded for her to go, before she turned around and walked off with Amelia.

* * *

Amelia didn't pay much attention to the conversation between her mother and Hook. It sounded boring from the start, so she just laid her head in her mother's lap as she read another one of Henry's comic books. The only word that Amelia heard was the occasional mention of Rumplestiltskin's name but that was the only word that caught any of her attention. It had only been about 20 minutes or so before Regina returned, holding a small piece of paper in her hand. Cora told her to go upstairs and get changed out of her pyjamas, so Amelia reluctantly walked upstairs before she found herself standing outside of Storybrooke's library.

Hook, Cora and Regina were looking for something in particular so Regina sent the girl off to look in the kid's section. Amelia happily obliged and wandered over, looking at the different covers. That left the three to search for their book. After a few minutes of searching Hook spoke up, "Shouldn't we be pillaging his shop or ransacking his home?"  
"Well that would be the obvious choice, yes. But Gold wouldn't risk crossing the town line and losing his memory, without entrusting the daggers location to someone." answered Regina as she walked over to another shelf.  
"Belle." was Hook's only response.  
"My guess is she hid it in one of her beloved books."  
"Impressive, Regina." Cora walked over to the same shelf.  
Regina took a small step back and smiled, "Thank you, mother."  
"I'll be impressed when I'm holding the dagger in my hand." responded Hook.

Only a few moments later Regina placed a finger in the empty space of the shelf, "No, it should be here."  
"Well it's not is it, may we go now?" complained Hook.  
Regina cast a glare at Hook before her mother spoke.  
"Hold on," Cora pulled out a piece of paper, unfolding it as she turned around, "What's this?"  
Hook walked over and smiled, "Ah yes, to the untrained eye child's scribbles, but to a pirate," he took the paper from Cora as the two women looked at him, "It's a map." Cora and Regina followed him as he walked over to the table, "Gold may not have hidden the dagger here, but I believe he's left us the next best thing, its location."  
"Can you read it?" questioned Cora.  
"Well, lucky for you ladies, I'm quite adept at finding buried treasure."

After Hook had finished deciphering the map, Regina called out for Amelia who quickly ran over, grabbing Regina's hand.  
"Did you find what you were looking for?" asked Amelia.  
"Yes, yes we did." replied Regina as she smiled and walked to the door with Amelia, followed by Cora. An angry shout came from Hook as he followed them, only to be sent back by a blast of magic. Amelia looked up at her mother in shock until Regina began to walk out, pulling Amelia with her.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed! Write a review, favourite or follow if you wish!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay here's the next chapter! Took a bit longer than usual. I kind of lost my inspiration, not to whinge but the lack of reviews for the previous chapter was a little disappointing. Still doesn't matter, you readers can choose to write one or not, I would prefer if you did, but oh well! I regained my inspiration after watching The Miller's Daughter and Welcome to Storybrooke! Some major stuff is going to go down very soon! After this chapter however, the plot will stray from what happens in each episode so I'll be writing more originally. This chapter is set in 2x15! Thanks for the new subscriptions! Enjoy?!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT or any characters apart from Amelia. **

* * *

After the library incident, Amelia was having trouble understanding Cora and Regina's motives. She hadn't immediately thought that the 'Captain' was friendly, nor did she want to be friends with him, but she just thought he didn't deserve to be thrown across the room. Cora had insisted that he deserved it but Amelia couldn't shake the feeling that something was amiss. It just gave Amelia more reason to stick with Regina, who still hadn't let go of her hand. It wasn't until Amelia felt a squeeze to her hand from Regina that she realised they were back at the house and Cora was watching her. Amelia looked up and smiled slightly at the two before she let go of Regina's hand and wandered off into the family room.

* * *

0Amelia had blatantly refused to join Cora and Regina for dinner, saying she wanted to finish Henry's comic. Cora had immediately dismissed the girl but Regina realised what Amelia was doing, so she simply set Amelia's dinner aside and ate with Cora alone. Cora relished the freedom to talk about their plans, Regina just played along, waiting for Cora to retire to the guest room. It wasn't long after dinner that Cora excused herself and said goodnight to Amelia, before she went up to her bedroom. Barely a minute had passed, since Cora had disappeared from view, that Amelia came running into the kitchen. Regina had already begun reheating Amelia's dinner, so she patted the seat next to her on the table for Amelia, who came and sat down next to her until her dinner was ready.

Regina and Amelia hadn't really talked at the table. Regina had chosen not to bring up Cora, who Regina knew after her 'display' at the library had upset the girl. Regina herself knew Hook deserved it but Amelia didn't take well to Cora hurting people with magic. It wasn't until Regina heard Amelia yawn that she snapped out of her thoughts and grabbed the girl's empty plate. "I think it's time for you to hop into bed, Amelia." Regina looked at Amelia as she talked, meeting the girl's eyes, she had to admit she loved looking at Amelia's eyes. They were a dark shade of blue, in stark contrast to the rest of the family's brown eyes.  
Amelia met Regina's eyes for a moment longer before looking down at the table, "Can I sleep with you?"  
Regina smiled, "Of course you can. Go get ready now though, I'll be up soon."  
Amelia thanked Regina before running upstairs and into Regina's bedroom.

About 20 minutes later Regina finished cleaning up and wandered up to her bedroom. Amelia was laying in the bed half asleep so Regina quickly walked into the bathroom and got ready. However, by the time she was finished Amelia was fast asleep so she hopped into the bed and pulled Amelia close. As much as she hated to admit it she did enjoy the company. It didn't take long before sleep claimed her as well.

* * *

When Regina woke up in the morning she was immediately aware of the weight on top of her. Amelia was completely lying on her torso apart from her right leg, her head was tucked into Regina's neck and her arms and left leg were tucked up close to her body. One of Regina's arms was trapped under Amelia's stomach and the other was draped over the girl, holding her close. Regina found it hard to believe that they had moved into this position without waking up but at the same time the warmth it brought was cosy and made her want to fall back to sleep. Amelia showed no signs of waking and even though it was a very rare occurrence Regina decided to stay in bed.

It was about an hour and a half later that Regina heard her door open and her eyes opened again. Cora was standing in the doorway, taking in the scene before her. Amelia and Regina hadn't moved an inch since Regina had woken up. Cora simply closed the door behind her, smiling to herself as she walked downstairs. Regina let out a sigh as she realised it wouldn't take long for Cora to become impatient. So after much debating Regina started to wake Amelia up, trying to stop herself from looking too upset.

Regina and Amelia walked downstairs together, both in their pyjamas still. Cora found it amusing that they both seemed to be pouting. Even when breakfast was ready they both still looked upset. Cora smiled to herself again; Amelia and Regina seemed to be even closer than before. However, they had wasted enough time already, so Cora made them eat quickly so they could go search for the dagger.

* * *

Once they found the clearing Cora immediately sent Regina to work in digging it up. Amelia sat and watched, entirely uninterested in the digging, but it was all she could do. It wasn't until she heard the word 'kill' that her head snapped up and she looked at her mother, "Kill who?"  
Cora looked down at Amelia, "We're only kidding, darling. Don't you worry about such things." Cora knelt down to kiss Amelia's forehead, before standing back up and looking at Regina.  
Amelia and Regina were looking at each other, sharing something between them that Cora could only hope to understand. It was only once Amelia looked back down at the hole that Cora relaxed again, motioning for Regina to continue digging. None of them noticed Mary Margaret watching from the trees.

* * *

Regina, Cora and Amelia had all returned home only for Regina's phone to buzz in her pocket. Cora and Amelia both looked up at Regina as she pulled her phone out of her pocket. It was a text from Mary Margaret, asking for Regina and Amelia to meet her at Granny's. Regina was about to ignore it when she looked up at her mother, "Something has come up; I need to go check on something at my office. I'll take Amelia with me as well."  
"Is it really that urgent?" asked Cora, as she raised an eyebrow at her daughter.  
Regina simply nodded and grabbed Amelia's hand, "Perhaps you can find the true location of the dagger while we're gone."  
Cora watched them leave before turning her attention to the map.

* * *

Regina and Amelia drove to Granny's in less than five minutes, Amelia deciding to keep her thoughts to herself. The two got out and Regina opened the door to the diner, letting Amelia walk in first before she met Mary Margaret's gaze and lead Amelia over to the booth. "So how is Henry? Is he okay?" Regina placed her hands on Amelia's shoulders as she looked at Mary Margaret.  
"He's fine, everything's fine." Mary responded.  
"What'd he say?"  
"I didn't actually talk to him."  
Regina frowned and sat down, pulling Amelia onto her lap, before looking back at Mary Margaret, "Then why am I here?"  
"Because I know you've been lying," Mary glanced at Amelia then fixed her gaze back on Regina, "I thought it was time we talk about it."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Regina replied.  
"No, no, no, no more lying," Mary looked at Regina who smirked, "I know you've been with your mother, I know you're looking for the dagger."  
Amelia looked up at Mary Margaret, frowning slightly before looking up at Regina.  
"What I'm doing is my business." Regina glared at Mary.  
"There's a war starting, Regina." was Mary's response.  
"That much is clear, yes."  
"Lucky for you, you've earned enough good will with me, to give you one last chance. You have to choose the right side, the side of good."  
Regina took a deep breath, running her fingers through Amelia's hair, before looking at Mary Margaret, "Have you ever considered that maybe, perhaps, I am good," Regina glared at Mary, "I was always the Queen it was _you_ who added evil to my name."

Mary Margaret shook her head "Good doesn't do what you do."  
Regina placed her hands over Amelia's ears, as she kept her gaze on Mary.  
"Why, Regina? Why go back to being this way after how hard you've tried?"  
"And what did it get me? Dinner with a bunch of hypocrites who pretend they'll forgive me when, in their hearts they know, they never will." Regina ignored the confusion on Amelia's face as she continued to block her ears.

Mary Margaret looked down at the table before Regina continued.  
"You're giving me a chance? How about I give you one? Stay out of my way!" Regina removed her hands from Amelia's ears and got up, grabbing Amelia's hand.  
"Listening to your mother is a mistake, Regina."  
Regina scoffed, "Because listening to you will work out so much better."  
"She doesn't care about Henry, all she wants is power."  
Amelia stared at Mary Margaret, wondering if perhaps, what she was saying was correct until Regina spoke up again.  
"Power's how you get things."  
"She doesn't care about you," Mary Margaret looked down at Amelia, "Or you."  
Regina pulled Amelia in close as she felt the girl go stiff, "Really? And what would you know about mothers?"  
Mary Margaret had nothing to say so Regina turned and walked Amelia out.

Regina noticed with horror that Amelia was starting to cry, so she looked around before quickly pulling the girl down the alley and kneeling in front of her, "Hey? Why are you crying?"  
"Is she right? Does mummy not care?" Amelia looked up at Regina, tears running down her face.  
Regina wiped away the tears on Amelia's cheeks with her thumbs, "Mother does care, she was lying."  
Amelia stared at Regina for a few moments before she wrapped her arms around Regina's neck and hugged her tightly.  
Regina hugged Amelia back tightly before it suddenly dawned on her; Mary Margaret had only wanted Amelia there so that the girl would start doubting their mother, just like she wanted Regina to. Regina briefly wondered whether the woman had been right, did Cora only want power? Regina shook the feeling off quickly; Mary Margaret was going to regret upsetting Amelia and trying to put doubt in their minds.

* * *

Thankfully after a few minutes Amelia had stopped crying and they had been able to go home. When they got home Cora didn't question Amelia's slightly red eyes, choosing to ignore it. "I think I found the dagger." Cora looked at Regina who looked up at her in shock.  
"Where is it then?" Regina quickly asked as she walked closer to Cora.  
Cora pointed to a spot on the map, "The clock tower."  
Regina smiled, "Is Amelia coming this time again? I know Mary Margaret and David are looking for it as well."  
Cora shook her head, "It would be best if she didn't come."  
"Well what else is she supposed to do? We can't just leave her alone."  
"No one has anything to pick with her, she'll be fine."  
Regina realised it would be useless to pick a fight with her mother, "Fine."

Once their conversation was finished Regina walked into the family room and leant over the back of the couch to look at Amelia. Amelia jumped before she giggled and looked up, "What?"  
Regina walked around and picked Amelia up off the couch, "Mother and I are just going to go out for a bit."  
"What about me?" Amelia looked at Regina, confused.  
"You're going to stay here, look after the house." Regina smiled and walked upstairs with her.  
"But I want to-." Amelia was cut off as Regina waved a hand over her head, making the girl go limp.  
Regina gently placed Amelia down on her bed, pulling the blankets over her. The sleeping spell would wear off in a few hours, which would give Cora and herself plenty of time to retrieve the dagger. She felt bad about using magic on the girl, but Amelia didn't need to see what was almost certain to happen. Regina placed a kiss to Amelia's forehead before she walked back downstairs, disappearing in a cloud of purple smoke, along with her mother.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoy! Follow, Favourite and Review if you wish, they are greatly appreciated! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay! Here's the next chapter! Took a bit longer than usual because I have been away! This chapter is a sad one for Cora lovers and for EvilRegals overall. This is my rendition of The Miller's Daughter episode and I hope it's okay! Thanks for the reviews, subscriptions and favourites! I really do appreciate it and they make this writing worthwhile! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT, I only own Amelia!  
**

* * *

The next morning, Amelia woke up snuggled in close to Regina, her head resting in the crook of Regina's neck again. Regina was still asleep and was holding Amelia tightly. Last night had been rather boring for Amelia, she had woken up at dinner and Cora and Regina were both smiling inwardly at something. However, neither of them would tell Amelia what had happened so that only left Amelia to wonder why they could be so happy. Had they found a unicorn? Or was it something to do with that 'dagger' they were looking for? Amelia didn't know what, but she doubted it was to do with unicorns. She sighed and tried to shift in closer to Regina, smiling when Regina's arms tightened around her.

It was only a few minutes later that Amelia realised that Regina was about to wake up. She watched Regina's face, waiting until the last second, before she quickly put her head back into the crook of Regina's neck, pretending to be asleep. Regina opened her eyes and looked around before resting her gaze on Amelia. She raised an eyebrow as she noticed Amelia smiling. "Amelia? Are you asleep?"  
Amelia nodded her head before groaning, realising her mistake, and looking up. Regina simply kept her eyebrow raised, "Lying again? I thought our mother and I taught you better."  
Amelia poked her tongue out at Regina as she sat up and grinned. Regina just hopped out of bed and scooped Amelia up into her arms, walking downstairs as Amelia giggled.

* * *

It was just over an hour later that Regina sat in her office, Cora standing beside the desk, listening to the phone conversation between Mary Margaret and David. Regina shared a glance with her mother before looking back down, listening intently to the conversation. It wasn't until a certain comment about a 'wicked woman' that Cora knocked the phone tap to the ground. "Mother!" Regina got up from her desk, retrieving the phone tap from the floor.  
"I don't like what that enchanted box was saying, I'm not-, I'm not wicked." Cora leaned back against the desk, folding her arms across her chest.  
"It's not an enchanted box; it's a phone tap!" Regina placed the box back on the desk before looking at her mother and sitting back down.  
"I don't care. What matters is they've been warned. Rumplestiltskin's smart, and now he has time to think."  
"But he's injured." was Regina's reply.  
Cora looked down at the dagger, picking it up as she saw the letters on the dagger start to disappear. "More than injured I'd say, he's dying, when his name disappears all that power of his will just boil off into the air, and there'll be no new Dark One."

Regina looked at her mother before looking away, thinking, "Okay, so we have to use him to get Henry back before he dies."  
Cora walked away from the desk, holding the dagger in her hands, "Not in his condition, I don't want to kill him faster, no, there are no other options. I have to stab him with this knife and take his power as my own. I have to become the Dark One, and with his power, there's nothing I won't be able to do."  
Regina looked at her mother again, getting up from her chair, "But Henry's never going to forgive that and the whole point of this is-," Regina stopped as she walked up to Cora, "Wait what is the point of all this?"  
Cora stepped even closer to Regina, "To protect our family."  
"Or you gaining your power." Regina looked at Cora, frowning.  
"Whatever power I gain, is for us, to protect you, to protect Henry. If we lose this battle, we'll spend the rest of our _short _lives, on our knees in front of them; and that, my love, is something I'll never do." Cora turned and walked off, leaving Regina to herself.

Regina came out of her office a few moments later, catching Amelia as the girl walked past. "Amelia, can we speak for a few minutes?"  
Amelia looked up at Regina and nodded her head vigorously, "What is it?"  
Regina knelt down to Amelia's level and sighed, "Mother and I are going out again, we need to do something very important, I need you to stay here and be good."  
"Do I have to sleep again?" Amelia pouted as she looked down at the ground.  
"No, this time I'm trusting you to be good; can you do that for me?"  
Amelia nodded again, "Yeah!"  
Regina smiled, "Good, don't go outside, don't do anything silly and make sure you don't answer the phone or the door."  
Amelia smiled as well and nodded once again, "I'll be good!"  
Regina kissed Amelia's forehead before standing up and ruffling her hair slightly. Cora came from the kitchen and smiled, nodding to Regina before she came forward and hugged Amelia tightly, kissing the girl's cheek. "We'll be back soon, and then everything will be better." said Cora as she looked at Amelia before she got up and left with Regina.

* * *

Only a few minutes later, Regina and Cora stood outside Mr. Gold's shop, smiling at each other before they conjured a ball of fire, throwing it at the door. The two walked inside, being greeted by Emma, David and Neal wielding swords with Mary Margaret standing off to the side.  
"Regina, think about what you're doing." Emma said as Mary Margaret shifted off to the side further.  
Regina stood firm, "Don't talk to me." Mary Margaret exited the shop as they talked.  
The group inside continued to stare each other off until Regina conjured another fireball, throwing it in Emma's direction, only for David to disperse it with his sword. The moment was short-lived however, as Regina threw him from the shop with magic and shut the door.  
"David!" Emma took a step forward before she was also thrown back against the wall, only this time by Cora. Neal, the only one still standing, lunged forward, only for the pair to disappear in a cloud of dark purple smoke, except the dagger which fell to the ground.

Neal recovered himself, as Emma got back up as well. Regina walked towards Emma lifting her up against the wall with her magic, choking Emma slightly. Cora reappeared in front of Neal, momentarily making Regina lose her concentration. Emma seized the moment, grabbing a knife from the nearby bench before restraining Regina and pressing the knife to her throat. Cora looked at Regina briefly before looking back at the dagger and Neal.

"What's it gonna be?" Neal raised his sword at Cora.  
"Mother!" Regina called out, struggling against Emma.  
"Choose wisely." Neal continued to take advantage of the situation.  
Cora looked at Regina once more before looking back at Neal and pulling the dagger to her by magic. Emma quickly shoved Regina into Cora, causing Regina to crash into the display and Cora into the glass items on top. "Fall back to Gold, I have the chalk!" Emma quickly yelled out to Neal as Cora and Regina struggled to get back up. She quickly drew a line with the chalk, blocking Cora and Regina from entering the back room.  
"Help me take out Rumplestiltskin and then we'll go back-." Cora was cut off as she grabbed Regina's arm, feeling a sudden pain.  
"Mother what is it?" Regina quickly looked at her mother , concerned.  
"My- my heart, it's with my things in your vault. Someone's there." Cora couldn't help but gasp as she felt another pain.  
"Mother!" Regina stepped closer, worrying more.  
"Go. Go!" Cora shouted before Regina ran out of the shop. She turned her attention to the doorway, raising her hand as she began to try and weaken the spell.

* * *

Amelia was back at the house, getting a drink in the kitchen when the first wave of pain hit her. She let out a gasp as she felt it, nearly dropping the glass in her small hand. She felt it in her chest; it was like a sharp tug. She quickly put her glass on the table and sat in her chair before she felt another one. This time was even worse, so much so she started to cry. Regina and her mother were not there to comfort or help her. Even worse was that the pains were getting sharper. She leant her head on the table and started to cry harder, wishing they would go away, wishing that someone would make it better.

* * *

Regina was staring down Mary Margaret, staring at the box which contained her mother's heart. All she'd ever wanted was her mother's love, if she took the heart she could get that. Herself and Amelia could finally have a mother that truly loved them. They could all be a family along with Henry; if Cora had her heart she could love Henry as well. She cast one last look at Mary Margaret before taking the box and walking back out of the vault and back to the shop.

* * *

Amelia took a small sip of her glass of water before placing it back on the table. The pain had stopped although she was still crying. It had been agony, but for now it had stopped, she just wanted to know what had happened, was she ill? She would have to ask Regina and her mother when they got back. She emptied her glass of water, without another pain and smiled slightly, wiping her eyes as she looked around. She contemplated whether to get up for a few minutes before she decided, grabbing her glass and walking back into the kitchen.

* * *

Regina looked at her mother smiling as Cora smiled back at her. It had worked; Cora was looking at her in a way that Regina had never seen before. Cora was laughing even, but to Regina's horror the moment was only short-lived as Cora collapsed into her arms. "Mother! Mother! Mother what's wrong?" Regina cradled her mother in her arms as she looked down at her.  
"This, would've been enough. You, you would have been enough." Cora barely managed to say the words before her head lolled back.  
"Mother," Regina looked up at Mr. Gold who was now standing above her, "What's going on? Mother! Don't leave me, please!" She shook Cora slightly as she started to cry, before S her even closer. "What am I gonna do?" Regina whispered to no one in particular.  
"Your mother did you no favour." Gold looked down at the two.  
"Shut up! You stole her life, you cast some spells." Regina yelled at Gold before looking back at her mother again.  
"I did nothing." Mr. Gold continued to stare down at them until they were interrupted.  
Mary Margaret and David ran inside, "Regina, no!"  
Regina looked up and narrowed her eyes as she looked at Mary Margaret, "You did this."

* * *

Amelia had just finished another glass of water as she leant against the kitchen cupboards. The pain hadn't returned so she was just standing there holding her glass. She had just been trying to take deep breaths when it returned, only this time it was different. Different or not it still hurt even worse, causing her to drop her glass, making it shatter on the floor in front of her. "Oops." Amelia's head swam as she tried to stop herself from falling; her efforts were in vain however. The pain of falling on the glass no longer registered however, everything was blurring into each other, something was wrong. Something was very, very wrong and Amelia could only wonder briefly what had happened before the darkness clouded her mind.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed and that you're not too sad! Everything that has happened to Amelia in this chapter will be explained next chapter so don't think I won't explain. Amelia's going to be okay as well but things will get worse before they get better. Leave a review, subscribe or favourite if you wish! If you leave a review feel free to speculate! I would love to know what you think is going on! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Okay! Chapter 10! I've reached a milestone! Couldn't have done it without you guys! This is kind of a fluffy, explanation chapter and a bit of a fill in before next chapter. This is set between The Miller's Daughter and Welcome to Storybrooke. It has some Regina and Mr. Gold action and It would be better but I got distracted thinking about future chapters and then about future stories and then about Season 3 and so forth! I have a VERY active imagination! So yeah here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy! Thanks for all the reviews, subscriptions and favourites! They are very much appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: You seriously think I own OUAT? Well as cool as that would be I don't! I only own Amelia!**

* * *

Regina transported herself and Cora to her mausoleum, placing her mother in the empty coffin. She didn't know what to tell Amelia when she got back. The two had just started to repair their relationship; all of them had been repairing their relationships. But now Cora was dead, and it was Mary Margaret's fault. Regina wiped her eyes; she needed to get back to Amelia before it got too late. She looked down at her mother one last time before returning to the house.

"Amelia?" Regina reappeared in the family room, thinking Amelia would be reading or watching the TV. It wasn't the case however and Regina walked out of the room, calling out to Amelia again. Regina was about to call out again when she gasped, running over to Amelia who was sprawled on the floor. "No, no, no! Amelia!" Regina ran over, picking Amelia up as she lifted her out of the glass and blood and onto the kitchen bench. She waved her hand over Amelia trying to heal her. However, it didn't work, Regina froze in terror. Why wasn't it working! It was supposed to work! Regina picked Amelia up again before transporting them to the hospital.

* * *

Regina stood pacing the waiting room, waiting for any news. She didn't understand why her magic didn't work! It had worked on Amelia before and as far as she could tell nothing had changed. Another question she had to ask was what had happened in the first place. She could see how Amelia could have dropped the glass but she didn't understand how she could have fallen in it. Regina just couldn't understand, and the fact that she could feel tears running down her cheeks was making it worse. Everything had gone wrong today, Cora was dead and Amelia was hurt or worse. She just didn't want to be left alone again.

* * *

It was just over two hours later that Regina was sitting by Amelia's bedside, holding her hand. She had gone home for a brief moment to change her clothes, but only once she had known that Amelia was okay. She was looking over the sleeping girl, a few shards of glass had been a little problematic and the rest had gone in rather deep. A few of the injuries were on Amelia's arms but Regina could only wonder how much further the damage extended underneath the hospital clothes. However, Regina was snapped out of her thoughts by Amelia's cries. She quickly stood up, watching Amelia closely. Amelia was frowning and shifting in her sleep, her hand involuntarily tightening around Regina's. Regina looked outside the room briefly before climbing onto the bed next to Amelia.

* * *

It was early in the morning when Regina's sleep was interrupted by the door opening. She looked up and couldn't help but gasp as she saw Mr. Gold standing in the doorway. "What are you doing here, Gold?" Regina quickly got up off the bed, brushing herself off.  
Mr. Gold smiled and looked down at Amelia's still sleeping form, "I would think that it's obvious why I'm here, Madame Mayor."  
Regina looked at Amelia before looking back at him, "Don't you dare even touch her."  
"Tell me, dear. Has she woken up yet, from her little…accident?"  
"She had to have surgery, some of the glass went deeper than they realised. I thought she woke up before, but she hasn't, not yet." Regina watched Mr. Gold closely, glaring at him as he took a step closer to Amelia.  
"Why didn't you heal her yourself?" Mr. Gold looked at Regina.  
"It…didn't work."  
Mr. Gold smirked before waving his hand over Amelia, causing a cloud of magic to appear over the girl, "This would be the reason why."

Regina stepped forward, looking at the cloud curiously, "What am I looking at Gold?"  
Mr. Gold pointed to a small part of the cloud, "See that? That is my magic?"  
"You made the whole cloud out of your magic, of course it is!"  
"This cloud represents the magic keeping your little sister alive. All the rest of the magic is Cora's, except now her magic is dying. My magic is still working however. I presume you can put two and two together."  
"Fix it then!" Regina waved her hand through the cloud, dissipating it.  
"Easier said than done, dearie. What do you have to offer for my services?"  
"I'm not offering you anything! If you truly loved my mother you'll save her because it's what she would have wanted!"  
"I guess it was part of your mother's deal," Mr. Gold touched a hand to Amelia's forehead, causing the girl to shiver in her sleep, "I'll be back later."  
Regina watched him leave before she sat down, taking Amelia's hand in her own.

* * *

Regina had lost track of the time when Mr. Gold returned. Nurses had come and gone, even Dr. Whale had been in to see Amelia. Regina had just sat there, watching and waiting. But now that Mr. Gold was back she got up and stood back, watching as he took a potion out of his jacket. "What will that do to her?" Regina eyed the potion warily, before looking at Mr. Gold.  
"It will replace all of Cora's magic, it won't heal the girl wounds, though."  
"What does it replace it with?"  
"I have no quarrels with the girl, dearie. It's not harmful I can assure you. "  
"Then hurry up and do it!" Regina grasped Amelia's hand again, watching as Mr. Gold poured the potion into the girl's mouth.  
"May I ask what you have planned for Mary Margaret?"  
Regina's head snapped up to look at Mr. Gold, "She'll pay for what she did."  
"You won't get Henry back that way. It's your revenge or Henry, Regina. You can't have both."  
"I will get both, I can assure you. Mary Margaret _will _die."  
"Even your mother realised she couldn't have both. Choose wisely dearie." Mr. Gold walked out, leaving Regina and Amelia alone.

It was a few moments later that Amelia coughed and spluttered, sitting up quickly as she looked around. "Regina! Wh-." Amelia stopped as she realised the pain she was in and also that Regina was sitting next to her.  
"Hey! It's okay! I'm here, you're safe!" Regina shifted and gently pulled Amelia into a hug.  
"It hurts." Amelia tried to snuggle in closer only to feel pain radiating from her stomach.  
"I know, but you're okay now." Regina lifted Amelia slightly, moving her over on the bed before she sat down on the bed next to her. Amelia simply sat there watching before Regina took the hint and wrapped an arm around the girl, letting Amelia's head rest in the crook of her neck. Amelia smiled slightly before she looked at some of the dressings on her arm and then down at the bottom of her shirt. Amelia was hesitantly reaching to lift up the edge of her shirt before Regina spoke up.  
"Amelia, how did you fall onto the glass?"  
Amelia dropped her arm and shrugged slightly before pointing to her chest, "It hurt here, a lot."  
"Is that it?" Regina looked at Amelia with concern.  
"It stopped and then it came back. I dropped the glass and…I felt icky and I fell over."  
Regina put the pieces together in her head, before kissing Amelia's forehead, "I need to tell you something."

* * *

Regina couldn't bring herself to meet Amelia's eyes. The girl was trembling in her arms as tears ran down her cheeks.  
"I want mummy back." Amelia clutched onto Regina tightly before burying her face in Regina's chest.  
Regina couldn't stop the flood of tears coming from herself as she held Amelia closer, "So do I."  
Regina stopped crying long before Amelia, though the sobs that wracked the girl's body almost brought Regina to tears again. It took a while before Amelia finally calmed down enough to sleep, leaving Regina awake, angry, upset and relieved all at the same time. She took the chance to examine Amelia's abdomen, she hadn't dared to look before because she thought they were too horrific. It seemed most of the damage was superficial, a few looked rather deep and required a few more stitches than the others, but most of all Regina was just relieved that nothing was too serious. However, Mary Margaret was still the root of all their problems. It just gave Regina more reasons to kill her.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Write a review, favourite or follow if you wish! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Okay! So last chapter was received well! Your reviews were very encouraging and I wanted to do another fluffy chapter except for this one is more humourous. It's set in Welcome to Storybrooke although some of it is altered slightly. Other parts are kept exactly the same because Regina was just brilliant in said scenes. The humour is at the start, slightly in the middle and at the end. Well, I hope you find it humourous? It's a slightly longer chapter as well. Thanks for the subscriptions, favourites and reviews! Hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Okay! I seriously don't own it! Except Amelia of course!**

* * *

It was two days later that Amelia had been discharged from the hospital, at Regina's insistence. She still hadn't been able to heal the girl's wounds but she just wanted to take Amelia home. Another reason might also have been that Amelia wouldn't stop bugging her about it. But now, as Regina stood in front of the kitchen bench and in front of Amelia, who was sitting on the bench, Regina wished she hadn't given in to Amelia's constant whining. Because leaving the hospital meant that Regina had to give Amelia her antibiotics in liquid form, and apparently it was 'icky'. So much so, that Amelia was holding her mouth closed tightly and shaking her head as Regina tried to nudge the spoon into her mouth.

"Amelia, can you please open your mouth?" Regina pulled the spoon away and placed her free hand on her hip. A mumble was Amelia's only response as she shook her head again. Regina sighed, "I'll give you ice-cream? And believe me when I say that ice-cream for breakfast is not something I do normally."  
"But it's ick-." Amelia made the mistake of opening her mouth to talk, causing a spoon to be shoved into her mouth.  
"Now swallow the medicine Amelia…" Regina kept the spoon firmly in place as Amelia tried to pull her hand away. Regina couldn't believe the glare coming from Amelia as she reluctantly swallowed. "Was that really so hard?" Regina placed the spoon in the sink before turning back to Amelia.  
Amelia's face was one of distaste as she looked at Regina. "Do I get my ice-cream now?"

Regina smiled as she walked over to the freezer, removing the ice-cream before putting it in a bowl for Amelia. She was just about to hand it over when she pulled it out of Amelia's reach, "_If, _you promise to take your medicine without complaint next time."  
"That's not fair!" Amelia reached for the bowl, standing up on the kitchen bench to try and reach further.  
Regina placed the bowl on the middle bench before she reached up and pulled Amelia down, "Do you want your ice-cream or not?"  
"You said if I had that medicine!" Amelia looked up at Regina as she dejectedly sat in her arms.  
"Well we're just going to have the same argument again, unless you agree to it." Regina looked down at Amelia.  
Amelia looked at the bowl of ice-cream, desperately wanting to change the taste in her mouth, "Fine."  
Regina set Amelia down before handing the bowl to her, "Good girl."  
Amelia grabbed it and ran to the table, leaving Regina to watch as she greedily ate.

* * *

It was close to lunch when Regina received a phone call, "Amelia! We need to go right now!"  
Amelia came out of the family room, "But I'm still in my pyjamas."  
Regina waved her hand, changing Amelia into another pair of clothes, before she grabbed the girl's hand and walked out to the car.  
"Where are we going?" Amelia hopped into the car and after a few directions from Regina she did up her seatbelt.  
"We're going to find Henry." Regina started the car and drove off to the forest.

Regina almost regretted bringing Amelia through the forest, until she remembered what happened last time she left the girl home alone. But when she saw Henry up ahead she instantly forgot Amelia's complaints as she saw him light a match. "Henry? What are you doing?"  
Henry spun around, surprised to see Regina and even more surprised to see the smaller figure behind her, "I- I'm going to get rid of magic. It's ruining everything!"  
Amelia stood close behind Regina, holding onto Regina's jacket as she watched the boy curiously.  
Regina looked at the dynamite that Henry placed on the well, "That's just going to get you killed, Henry." Regina watched as he lit another match before she waved her hand, causing the dynamite to disappear.

Henry dropped the match he was holding, "You're just saying that because you need it so you can cast that curse on me and kill Mary Margaret!"  
Regina stepped away from Amelia, walking closer to Henry, "You don't understand Henry. You can't just blow up magic, it doesn't work that way!"  
"You're lying! You just want magic! You want to kill my family." Henry shook his head as he looked at Regina.  
"I am you're family! You're one of the only family members I have left, thanks to Mary Margaret! She killed my mother and she nearly killed Amelia as well! She has to pay for what she's done!" Regina gestured to Amelia, as she placed a hand under Henry's chin.  
"But you tried to kill her yesterday! I heard what Mr. Gold told David and Emma. And I also heard about that curse you want to put on me! It won't make me love you for real, it will be fake!"  
"It will be something, that's better than nothing! I know it's hard for you to understand but you'll see. We can have everything, you, Amelia and I, all together."  
Henry took a step back, "Not like this…"

Regina's face fell until she heard Miss Swan's voice from behind her. Regina saw Amelia run behind her as she turned and faced Emma, Neal and David, "He's not yours, he's mine! And after I cast this, you'll never see him again!"  
"That's never gonna happen!" David spoke up from the trio.  
"You're gonna kill Mary Margaret you're going to have to go through us!" Emma shifted as she looked between Regina, Amelia and Henry.  
"Okay." Regina smirked and conjured a fireball. Causing David to step forward and pull his gun out on her. Henry ran out into the middle of the two sides, "Stop!"

"Henry get out of the way!" Neal started to run forward, only for Emma to stop him.  
"Not until someone helps me destroy magic!"  
"There's no way to get rid of it! You can't just blow it up!" Regina stood there, holding a ball of fire in one hand, the other was clutching Amelia's hand tightly.  
"Magic isn't the problem kid, it's her." Emma stretched her hand forward for Henry's.  
"It's not just her, it's everyone! Look what magic did to Mary Margaret, look at what it did to you," Henry turned and looked at Regina, "It's ruining everything, it makes good people do terrible things!"  
"And bad people." Emma looked at Henry, practically pleading.  
Henry looked at Emma once more before walking closer to Regina, "Please, if you're going to destroy my family. Help me get rid of it?"  
Regina looked down at Henry, "I can't do that Henry. But there is something I can do." Regina let go of Amelia's hand, removing the curse from her pocket. She held it up for a brief moment before she dropped it into the fireball.

Henry looked up at Regina, "Thank you." Henry turned and ran to Emma, hugging her tightly. Leaving Regina to stand there, still clutching Amelia's hand as Henry, David, Neal and Emma walked off. Amelia looked up at Regina, watching as Regina struggled to keep it together.  
"Let's go home Amelia, it's time for lunch anyway." Regina gave Amelia's hand a small squeeze before she transported them back to her car.  
Amelia blinked a few times, still not used to the magic transportation, before she was gently nudged back into the car. Amelia waited for Regina to walk around into the driver's seat, until she realised that Regina was leaning on the side of the car. Regina was crying, she didn't want Amelia to see however, so after a few minutes when she could finally stop she quickly wiped her eyes and hopped into the driver's seat.

* * *

Giving Amelia her antibiotics at lunch was a lot easier than at breakfast, although Amelia still gave Regina plenty of dirty looks. The last of which Regina returned, causing Amelia to stop and smile sheepishly back. In fact Regina was just starting to enjoy herself again until _she_ showed up. Regina had been upstairs making her bed as Amelia rested when there was a knock at the door; causing her to run downstairs with a smile on her face, hoping it was Henry. Except it was _her_, so when Regina opened the door her smiled instantly disappeared. She stepped outside, surprised as she looked at Mary Margaret, "You…"  
Mary Margaret turned to face Regina, coming closer, "Kill me."

Regina frowned confused before smiling slightly, "What?"  
"Regina we've been fighting for so long, it's cost us so much, it has to end before anyone else dies. So, please, just do it." Mary Margaret spread her arms as she looked at Regina.  
"Henry would never forgive me," Regina watched Mary Margaret closely, "But do you know what my problem is? I never learn from my mistakes." Regina plunged her hand into Mary Margaret's chest, watching as the woman yelled out in agony, before she pulled out her heart.

Regina gasped slightly as she pulled the heart closer, examining it closely. Regina smiled as she cocked her head to the side, "Huh…"  
"What?" Mary Margaret looked at her heart, in tears from the pain.  
Regina looked back at the woman, turning the heart in her hand before pointing to the centre, "Do you see that?"  
Mary Margaret looked at the blackened spot, "What did you do to it?"  
"Oh I didn't do that, you did it. You darkened yourself." Regina looked at Mary Margaret, almost with a look of concern.  
"No, no, no!" Mary Margaret shook her head.  
"Yes, and once you blacken your heart it only grows darker…and darker. Trust me, I know."  
"So crush it! Do it! Crush it! Get it over with!"  
"And put you out of your misery?" Regina watched as Mary Margaret continued to cry. "I don't need to destroy you, you're doing it to yourself, and along the way, you'll bring down that perfect little family you worked so hard to reunite," Regina was close to crying tears of joy, "And then Henry will be mine."

Mary Margaret barely managed to say the words, "Please kill me."  
Regina looked down at her heart again before smiling and looking at the woman, "Do you see? I can have everything!" By now Regina truly was crying tears of joy, even as she plunged Mary Margaret's heart back into her chest, "Thanks to you," Regina pulled her hand out, "Now get off my porch!"  
Mary Margaret gasped and watched as Regina walked back inside, slamming the door in her face. The smile on Regina's face refused to disappear as she walked back into the kitchen.

* * *

Somehow the smile was still there after dinner, even when she had to give Amelia medicine again. Amelia had been wondering why Regina had been so happy when she had woken up. She now attributed it to the spoon in Regina's hand. "Again?!" Amelia looked up at Regina, who only nodded as she helped Amelia get up on the kitchen bench. "Why don't you have some? I don't want it!" Amelia glared at the spoon, hoping that somehow the liquid would disappear.  
"Because it's your medicine, Amelia," Regina raised an eyebrow at the girl, "And I thought you said you wouldn't argue."  
"Cause I thought I didn't need it again!" Amelia pushed the spoon back at Regina.  
"Three times a day, breakfast, lunch and tea." Regina pushed the spoon back at Amelia.  
Amelia frowned at the liquid, "It doesn't even look yummy!"  
"That's because it's not supposed to be. Just take it Amelia!"  
"No!" Amelia hit the spoon, causing the medicine to fly onto Regina's cheek and the spoon to the floor. Amelia looked at Regina in shock, "Oopsy?"

Regina stared at Amelia, the smile long gone as she glared at the girl, "You are in so much trouble, young lady!"  
Amelia scrambled off the bench, only for Regina to wrap her arm around her waist. "Ow! Regina! You're hurting me!"  
Regina instantly let go, "I'm so sorry!"  
Amelia only grinned and took off upstairs. Regina went to the sink and wiped off the medicine before she ran upstairs after Amelia. The giggles coming from behind the bathroom door indicated to where Amelia had gone. When she tried the door it was locked, causing her to smirk. Of course Amelia would lock it, thinking she was safe, but no! Regina had keys, the girl was having her medicine if it was the last thing she'd do.

Amelia was waiting in the bathroom, standing on top of the toilet lid as she stared at the door. It was only when she heard a key in the lock did she panic. When Regina burst in she tried to run past, but her big sister was a lot stronger than she looks. So now, as she was being carried downstairs by her legs, she was trying to make Regina's life harder by holding on to her right leg. "Please! Don't kill me! Please! The ickiness will kill me!"  
Regina simply smirked as she pulled Amelia off her leg and put her back on the bench. Amelia tried to push her away as she kept her mouth closed; it was only when Regina blocked her nose that she realised she was done for. Regina grinned as Amelia opened her mouth to breathe and she thrust the spoon into Amelia's mouth. Hey, she wasn't Amelia's mother, she was the older sister. The girl swallowing the liquid was her cute but annoying little sister, the rules that applied to Henry, didn't totally apply to Amelia. Amelia simply groaned as Regina gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Meany."  
Regina grinned again, her eyes sparkling as she remembered something, "Cutie."  
Amelia's eyed widened at the nickname, "No! Don't call me that again!"  
"It's true, now time for bed…cutie."  
"I hate you!" Amelia hopped off the bench and walked towards the stairs.  
"I love you too!"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Write a review, favourite or follow if you wish! Until next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:Here's the next chapter! Sorry about the wait, I got headaches for three nights in a row, so much so that I couldn't bare to look at my laptop's screen! It did give me more time to think about my story though and I also thought of a few future stories. Because sadly this one will come to an end soon. I'll post those ideas at the end of the chapter for you guys to see. This is set in 2x18 and because Regina wasn't in it as much there's a quite a bit of fluff I guess but also a bit of angst. Thanks for all the reviews, subscriptions and favourites! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own OUAT. Only Amelia!**

* * *

Regina was up early the next morning; of course this meant that Amelia was still fast asleep in her room. Regina was grateful that the past events of the week meant that Amelia didn't have as much energy as normal. Even last night when Amelia had been trying to avoid taking her medicine she could see that the girl was getting tired. It was a lot easier to get the girl to have a nap though, so Regina wasn't going to complain. Also, because Amelia was still sleeping, Regina could try mixing her antibiotics with something else without the girl knowing. So now, Regina was stirring the medicine into a glass of apple juice, smiling slightly when it didn't change the colour. She just hoped it still tasted the same.

* * *

Regina had waited for a while before she put the glass in the fridge to keep it cold. It was about another half hour after that she decided to go wake Amelia up. When she entered the room she couldn't help but smile that Amelia was still sleeping peacefully. Somehow after everything that had happened, the girl's constant nightmares had stopped, at least for the moment. She stood in the doorway for a few minutes before she sat down on the edge of the bed, gently shaking Amelia's shoulder as she called her name. As usual, Amelia announced her waking with a groan, slowly opening her eyes as she adjusted them to the light. Regina couldn't help but smile as Amelia sat up, clutching her pillow, before she slowly tipped over onto Regina.

"You have to get up Amelia." Regina wrapped an arm around her, watching as Amelia shook her head.  
"No, sleep is better." Amelia tucked her head into Regina's neck, letting go of her pillow as she held onto Regina.  
Regina sighed, "You are so difficult sometimes. I guess that's one of the reasons I love you so much."  
Amelia giggled slightly before trying to snuggle into Regina more, "I love you cause you're cuddly."  
Regina smiled, "Well if you're going to hug me then you're coming downstairs."  
Amelia groaned slightly but didn't make any attempt to move, so Regina stood up and walked downstairs with her.

"I don't want medicine!" Amelia's eyes widened as she realised they were walking into the kitchen.  
"Well that woke you up…" Regina frowned slightly, "I was just getting you breakfast anyway."  
"So…no medicine?" Amelia looked up, watching intently as Regina got her a bowl of cereal and then the glass of apple juice from the fridge.  
"As long as you drink your juice, you don't need medicine." Regina put Amelia down at the table before sitting opposite from her.  
Amelia grinned enthusiastically, eating her cereal before taking a large gulp of apple juice…and then spitting it out. "Yuck!" Amelia stuck her tongue out in disgust, before looking at Regina's crestfallen face, "You put icky in my juice!"  
Regina looked at the mess and sighed, "I thought you wouldn't be able to taste it. Obviously I was mistaken," Regina stood up, "I'll go get a cloth, but this means that you have to have your medicine by itself again."  
Amelia whimpered slightly as she watched Regina go into the kitchen before coming back with a spoon and antibiotics in one hand and a cloth in the other.

Amelia stared as Regina poured the medicine onto the spoon, twisting the bottom of her pyjama top in her hands without realising it. Regina finished and looked up at Amelia who had now closed her eyes and had her mouth open waiting. It was a surprise but it was a welcome one at that, so before the girl could change her mind, Regina quickly gave her the medicine, making sure she swallowed it all. Amelia shuddered and opened her eyes again, looking at the spoon before looking at Regina, "What if it's not working?"  
Regina smiled before she realised Amelia was serious and she quickly shifted closer, "Of course it's working! You're getting better aren't you?"  
Amelia shrugged slightly, "It doesn't hurt anymore…"  
Regina wrapped an arm around Amelia's shoulders before lifting up one of the girl's arm and drawing a circle around one of the group of stitches. "This isn't infected, you see, because your medicine is stopping that from happening." Regina stopped and placed the hand on Amelia's forehead, "You also don't have a fever, so that's another sign that it's working."  
Amelia nodded slightly before resting her head on Regina's shoulder, "Where does daddy live?"

* * *

Regina was completely caught off guard by the question, so much so she was speechless until Amelia looked up at her expectantly, "He…died from a heart attack."  
Amelia's face fell as she looked down before she looked back up at Regina, her face hopeful, "You said that about mummy, but she came back. He'll come back as well!"  
Regina shook her head, swallowing the lump in her throat, "I thought mother had died, but she hadn't. I know for sure that father died. He's…not coming back, Amelia."  
Amelia looked Regina in the eye, slowly breaking down into tears until Regina pulled her into her lap, that's when for the second time in a number of days Amelia was wracked by sobs, "That's not fair!"  
Regina held back her own tears as she placed a hand on Amelia's back, rubbing what she hoped was soothing circles.  
Amelia was clutching onto Regina tightly, trying hard to stop crying. Regina just stayed there, letting a few of her own tears slip out.

It was only once Amelia finished crying that Regina realised just how much everything was affecting the girl. She was still so young, and their parents were gone, Regina was older so she knew how to cope, but after being away for so long to come back to _this, _it was a lot to take in. It was a while before Amelia spoke up again, only adding to Regina's heartbreak, "What if I go away again too?"  
Regina quickly looked down at Amelia, meeting the girl's eyes, "I _promise _you Amelia, that I won't let _anything _happen to you."  
Amelia held her gaze for a few moments before she finally nodded and flung her arms around Regina's neck. Regina returned the hug tightly, hoping the rest of the day would go a little better.

* * *

Granny's for lunch was the least Regina could do to try and cheer Amelia up. So the two sat at the counter and ate together. Amelia was just about finished her lunch when Regina noticed the man sitting in one of the booths. So after ordering some pie for the man Regina watched him out of the corner of her eye. Once her order for him was fulfilled she told Amelia to stay put before walking over to him.

"I hope you enjoy your pie. It's on me." Regina looked at Greg before sitting down opposite him in the booth. "I'm Regina Mills, Mayor of Storybrooke, I'm also Henry's mother."  
Greg watched her as she sat down, "Oh he- he's the cute little kid that was wondering through the woods, right?"  
Regina smiled and nodded, "Yes…I just wanted to thank you for calling me about him."  
"Yeah no, no sweat. I- I have a soft spot for little kids in trouble."  
Regina continued to look at him, "I'm fairly certain we haven't met before but…you seem oddly familiar."  
"I don't see how that's possible unless, have you spent a lot of time in Carlisle, Pennsylvania?"  
Regina laughed and shook her head, "No, I can't say that I have," she paused for a moment as he took another bit of his pie, "Well if there's anything you need during your stay here, please don't hesitate to ask."

Regina walked back over to Amelia, "All finished?"  
Amelia nodded and hopped off the stool, Regina grabbing her hand as they walked towards the door. Mary Margaret burst in the door, right in front of Regina, causing the pair to stop. Regina smiled at the woman before speaking up, "If I were you I'd try the fish special. It's right up your alley; Blackened Sole." Regina pushed behind Mary Margaret, opening the door and letting Amelia out before she followed.

* * *

It was later on that afternoon when Amelia was having another nap that Regina went back out.  
She was standing in Greg Mendell's room, watching out the window as she waited for him to come back. It had taken a while for her to place who he was, but now she was so certain that it was Owen she couldn't believe she hadn't recognised him straight away. So now she waited and hoped he wouldn't be too long.

What felt like years later Regina heard the door open behind her.  
Greg walked in, calling someone on his phone before he saw her and stopped the call. "You know, I'm all set on towels. If that's why you're here, I air dry."  
Regina slowly turned around, looking at him, "I'm here because I realised why you look so familiar to me. It's because we have met before, haven't we, Owen?" Regina had moved closer and watched him smirk as she pulled out the item he had given her all those years ago. "I kept this all these years as a reminder of our time together. You were just a boy when you gave this to me. Now look at you, all grown up." Regina walked even closer to him and reached out a hand towards his chin only for him to move away, "No wonder I didn't recognise you."

Greg watched her, "Yeah but I recognised you, because you look _exactly _the same, Regina. It's as if, no time has passed for you."  
Regina smiled and brought a hand up to her own cheek, "Monthly juice cleanse. Does wonders for the skin," she paused for a moment again before speaking, "You could've come to me Owen, you could've told me who you were and why you're here."  
"I think you know why I'm here."  
Regina looked down briefly, "I honestly don't."  
"I'm looking for my father."  
"Your father? He left shortly after you did, I never saw him again."  
"I don't believe you."  
Regina's look hardened, "Be that as it may it's the truth."  
"People don't just disappear, Regina." Greg walked up to her again.  
"Scared little boys tend to have overactive imaginations."  
"I'm not a scared little boy anymore, Madame Mayor. It's taken me a long time to get back here. I'm not leaving without my father."  
Regina smiled, "I'm afraid you are, because he's not here."

Regina brushed past him and headed for the door, only for Greg to speak up.  
"You got your family anyway; you have a son and a daughter now. I'm getting my father."  
Regina nearly turned around to state that Amelia was not her daughter, until she realised that wouldn't make any sense to him. So she simply shrugged off his comment, "I'll let Granny know that you'll be checking out tomorrow."  
Greg watched her, "Or what?"  
Regina walked back to him, "Contrary to what you might think. People can just disappear."  
Greg watched her until she left, wondering just what she meant by her last comments.

* * *

Back at the mansion Amelia was looking around for Regina everywhere. She hadn't disappeared right? She'd been having a nap until the nightmares had started again. They were worse than ever it seemed, not only were her parents dead, Regina was as well. All of them were just lying in her room, their bodies twisted in ways that were far from natural. The blood that covered them only added to the horror, but then when she had stood up in the dream, a dark figure had grabbed her, refusing to let go until she had woken up practically screaming. She ran into Regina's room, the last place she hadn't checked, only to see a cloud of purple smoke appear before Regina. "Regina!" Amelia cried out as she ran over and hugged her tightly, burying her face in Regina's jacket.  
Regina frowned but returned the hug, "Are you okay Amelia?"  
Amelia shook her head, "Bad dream."  
Regina's face fell as she continued to hug Amelia, "I'm here now, everything's okay."

* * *

It was later that night, just before eight that Regina and Amelia were sitting in front of the fire playing _Snap_. Even though she'd never played the game before, Amelia got the hang of it very quickly. Regina couldn't compete with the girl's reflexes, she was sure about that, the few remaining cards in her hands confirmed that as well. Amelia was grinning like mad as Regina placed her last card before she started to rapidly place her cards, missing several snaps herself along with Regina who was blinking rapidly, trying to look at all the cards. They played a few other simple card games, like _Uno _and _Go Fish. _ Amelia enjoyed taking Regina's cards in that game, especially when she took all three of Regina's apple cards, giving her a set. The only thing that Amelia got annoyed about was when Regina took her unicorn cards.

After that they both just sat in front of the fire staring at the flames. Amelia sat on Regina's lap, leaning back so that her head was resting against Regina's shoulder. Regina just wrapped her arms loosely around Amelia and rested her chin lightly on the girl's head. She had lost track of the time when she realised that Amelia was asleep and that the fire was going out. She sighed slightly before tightening her hold on Amelia and getting up, walking upstairs and into her bedroom, using her magic to change them both into their pyjamas. Regina's head barely hit the pillow before she was asleep, Amelia tucked tightly into her front; protectively, to keep the nightmares away.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Write a review, favourite or follow if you wish! With the stories below they are possibilities for what I might write in future. If you write a review tell me which one you think sounds the most interesting! **

**Neverland: Island of dreams or nightmares?  
The group arrives at Neverland and are met by a brother and sister who are fighting Peter Pan and The Lost Boys. When they explain why, the group fear more and more for Henry's life. Can the siblings help them? Or will the group be worse off?**

**Happy Ever After?**  
**Henry finds a book, titled 'Ever After' which tells the story of post-curse Storybrooke. When the main protagonist of the book arrives in Storybrooke after a horrific accident Henry enlists the help of Emma, Regina and the rest of the family to convince the girl of who she really is. But will the events in the book come to pass or will the citizens of Storybrooke be left stranded?**

**Portal Jumpers**  
**When a group of Portal Jumpers arrive in Storybrooke looking for magic beans, the citizens of the town fear the worst. But are they good or not?**

**Another option is a series of Regina/Amelia one shots that are set in The Enchanted Forest! **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Okay guys, here's the next chapter! Sorry it's been so long, I have been ****_so _****busy it's unbelievable. I tried to write this chapter but I just couldn't find any time. I hope it's worth the wait, it also is my longest chapter now as well, 3,002 words for the story! Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and subscriptions, they are greatly appreciated! This chapter is set in 2x19. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT. Except Amelia! **

* * *

When Regina woke up the next morning she was a little surprised that Amelia wasn't lying on top of her or next to her. Her surprised turned to suspicion when she heard giggling from the end of the bed. She sat up and saw that Amelia was sitting near her feet, playing on her phone. "What are you doing Amelia?" Regina ran a hand through her hair as she tried to wake up.  
Amelia jumped and dropped the phone in her lap, "Oh you're awake! I'm playing Grumpy Birds or something…" Amelia grinned before picking the phone back up.  
"_Angry Birds _you mean?" Regina pulled the covers off herself and sat next to Amelia, watching as the girl launched another bird. She didn't remember downloading the app but she knew Henry had a habit of using her phone for games.  
Amelia simply shrugged, "It's fun."

"How did you sleep?" Regina watched as Amelia looked at her.  
Amelia shrugged again as she looked at Regina, "There were a few, but I didn't wake you up."  
Amelia turned her head back to the phone, only for Regina to take the phone, "Hey! I was playing on that!"  
Regina frowned at her, "You should have woken me up."  
"I didn't want to! I didn't want to talk about them. Besides…you treat me like a baby when I do." Amelia groaned and reached for the phone.  
"You're my little sister; of course you're a baby to me! I just want to help Amelia." Regina held her phone out of reach as she looked at Amelia.  
"Just because you're older now!" Amelia glared at Regina.  
"I guess…I am classified as your legal guardian because of that."  
"That's the problem! I hate it! I hate you being so old! I'm the only one didn't get to grow!" Amelia's eyes began to water as she looked at the blankets.  
Regina's eyes widened slightly and she moved so that she could pull Amelia into her lap, "It doesn't matter that much…I love you no matter what age you are Amelia."  
Amelia simply sat on Regina's lap, refusing to look anywhere but at the blankets, "Promise not to leave then."  
"Leave? I would never leave you Amelia," Regina lowered her voice to a whisper as she kissed Amelia's cheek, "You need me, and I need you."  
Amelia nodded slowly, "I love you too…"

* * *

Amelia only sat still for a few more minutes before complaining she was hungry. The encouragement from Regina to take her antibiotics for the last few times also helped that part of the morning go smoothly. It was just a little while after breakfast that Regina made Amelia get changed so they could go out. Regina had a few things to do at her office, but for now she thought they could just take a walk around Storybrooke. So they drove the car into the main street before hopping out to walk. Amelia was having a lot of fun; a bit too much for Regina's liking to be honest, because she kept poking Regina in her kidneys. Regina was just about to slap Amelia's hand away for the fifth time when she saw Mr. Gold watching Henry and Neal. She told Amelia to sit on the nearby bench before she walked up to him.

"Seems like we've both been pushed to the sidelines." Regina walked up next to Mr. Gold, keeping her eyes on Henry and Neal.  
"What are you doing here?" Mr. Gold briefly looked at her before returning his gaze to the two again.  
"The real question is, what's your son doing with mine?" Regina turned to look at the man standing next to her.  
Mr. Gold smiled and looked at her, "Oh that? That's right; you didn't get the birth announcement, did you? That's Henry's father."  
Regina looked at him in disbelief, "What?"  
"Do I have to spell it out for you? Miss Swan and my son-."  
"You're Henry's grandfather?" Regina cut him off.  
"Guess that makes us family; he's got my eyes don't you think?" Mr. Gold started to walk off.

Regina shook her head as she watched Henry and Neal before she walked after Gold, "You did this."  
"Trust me dearie, it was as much a shock to me as it is to you." Mr. Gold continued walking with Regina following closely behind.  
"No! You must've known; when I adopted him it was you who procured him for me. You expect me to believe that was a coincidence?"  
"Not a coincidence, fate. Apparently fate has a sense of humour, oh and by the way I hope you don't want me to procure anything else dearie. That little nuisance you brought with you used up a lot of my magic." Mr. Gold continued to walk.  
"Don't change the subject. So you're playing the part of the loving grandpa now? They won't accept you; no matter what you do, not your son, not any of them." Regina smiled and looked at him.  
"We'll see."  
"I've already seen Gold, I've seen your dark heart and it always wins out. You always choose darkness."  
Gold stopped and looked at her, "You think you know me dearie, you don't."  
"I know you well enough, if your own son couldn't bring out the good in you, who will?" Regina looked at him for a moment longer before walking back to Amelia.

Amelia stood up as Regina walked back over, "What was that about?"  
"Nothing that concerns you, Amelia." Regina grabbed the girl's hand as she began to walk back the way they came.  
"Everything you do is a secret!" Amelia frowned as she lagged behind Regina, scuffing her feet slightly. She still wasn't used to the shoes they wore in this world, they were all just odd compared to the ones she used to wear.  
"It's not a secret but it's just not something you'd be that interested to hear." Regina looked down at Amelia's feet, frowning in disapproval as she watched Amelia drag them along.  
"But I like hearing what you talk about, it's fun!" Amelia kind of skipped a bit to catch up to Regina, also so she could look up at her sister with her 'puppy dog eyes'.  
"It's really not interesting, Amelia. Now leave it at that and get in the car, we're going to the hospital." Regina helped Amelia into the car before walking around into the driver's seat.

* * *

"Why are we here again?" Amelia was following closely behind Regina, attempting to avoid the nurses smiling at her.  
"I just have to go see Belle, that woman I told you was sick," Regina stopped in front of Belle's room, "Just wait out here in one of the chairs, I'll be back out in a moment."  
Amelia reluctantly sat in a chair, swinging her feet as she looked around, accidentally catching the eye of one of the nurses.  
"Miss Mills!" Amelia turned her head to look in the direction her name, she assumed that's what she was called by people at least, had come from. A nurse came over and smiled at her and started a conversation, only for the nurse that had caught Amelia's eye to also come over. Before she knew it Amelia had three nurses talking to her, one of them had a hand on her back, the other was ruffling her hair and the last one was lifting up the bottom of her shirt to look at the stitches that were still in place. She said a number of' yesses' to their numerous questions about whether she had taken her medicine and so forth as they continued to look her over with concern. It wasn't until Regina appeared behind them all that they stopped and greeted the mayor briefly before running off. Regina eyed them all off until they returned to their jobs before she looked back at Amelia who looked stunned.

"What were they all doing to you? They were like vultures!" Regina had her hands on Amelia's shoulders and was leading her out.  
"They all just came over! They were creepy!" Amelia held onto the bottom of Regina's coat as they exited the hospital, staring at the ground so as to avoid any and all eye contact with anyone.  
"Parasites…" Regina muttered under her breath before hopping back into the car, "I have to go to my office now; you can….help me with paperwork I guess?"  
Amelia cheered, "As long as there are no nurses!"  
Regina chuckled slightly, "No, there's no nurses."

* * *

Regina had Amelia sitting on her desk 'helping' with her paperwork when Mr. Gold walked in, well, burst would be more appropriate.  
"What have you done with Belle?" Mr. Gold walked towards the table, glaring at Regina.  
Amelia took a quick glance at Regina before she answered Gold, "I'm sorry do I look like a one handed pirate with a pistol? You know who shot her." Regina looked back down at her paperwork, placing her hand on top of Amelia's briefly.  
"Stop playing games, she's gone and now she's someone else!"  
Regina removed her hand from Amelia's and shut her file, "Oh, you mean she has her memories back? You're welcome." Regina smiled at Gold before getting up and walking around him.  
Mr. Gold glared at Amelia as he spoke to Regina, "Not her memories, her curse memories."  
"From the curse you gave me, you see all I did was drop things back in place."  
Gold tore his gaze from Amelia and turned to look at Regina, "Well undo it, bring her back!"  
"You know I can't, she crossed the town line, her old self is gone, these curse memories she has are now real; Lacey's here to stay." Regina walked past Gold and smiled at Amelia, who was just watching the two of them confused.

"Any curse can be broken dearie, and you are gonna help me."  
Regina dropped the files she had just retrieved back on the desk, "Or what? You'll kill me? No you won't."  
"All in time." Mr. Gold walked forward to her desk again.  
"You're on your best behaviour because of your son. You don't want him to know who you really are now, do you? So I suggest you get used to Lacey." Regina pushed past Amelia's legs on her chair.  
"Alright, I'll find a way," Mr. Gold sat down.  
"Finding a way isn't the problem, dear, we both know what is." Regina returned to the middle of her desk.  
"Yeah, true love's kiss."  
"And I don't think our new resident feels the same way about you as you do her." Regina continued to do her paperwork as if Gold wasn't there.  
"Then I'll make her!"  
"Now there's the charm that should easily woo a lovely young lady. She'll most certainly fall in love with you at first sight," Regina smiled at him before chuckling, "Oh wait that didn't happen did it?"  
Gold jumped up, nearly knocking a few things off Regina's desk, "She will or I promise you, there will be suffering!"  
"Finally something we both can agree on. Good luck, Gold," Regina looked back her paperwork once again as Mr. Gold started to walk out, "Oh and uh, give my best to Lacey."

Amelia waited until Mr. Gold was out the door before she grinned at Regina, "You're evil!"  
Regina stiffened slightly at the comment until she looked up at Amelia and realised she was smiling, "I know."  
"What did you do anyway? I'm sure it's not that bad!" Amelia looked at the paperwork Regina was signing.  
"I guess I just rubbed off on Belle, she decided to change her name and everything." Regina shrugged, smiling.  
Amelia hopped off the desk, still grinning as she walked over to Regina's filing cabinets, "You're so evil! But you're the best sister ever as well!"  
Regina watched Amelia from behind, "You think so?"  
"Well, I know _you _have _me_! So I guess you're the best as well?" Amelia frowned slightly as she looked up before she looked back at Regina and smiled again.  
"I feel honoured." Regina did a little bow in her chair, causing Amelia to giggle.  
"As long as you don't break the rule!"  
"What rule would that be?" Regina waited for Amelia to come and whisper in her ear.  
"Don't harm unicorns." Amelia nodded her head as Regina looked at her questioningly, "Ever!"

* * *

An hour later and Amelia had changed her mind, "You're the worst sister ever! This is so boring!"  
Regina barely looked up from her paperwork, "I am the mayor of this town, besides I thought I was the 'best sister ever'."  
"Not anymore!" Amelia groaned and pulled Regina away by her chair.  
Regina gave up and dropped her pen, onto the table before letting Amelia drag her away.  
"Are you stopping?" Amelia let go of the chair as Regina spun around to face her.  
"I guess it is getting on, so I'll stop." Regina watched as Amelia cheered.  
"Now we can eat! And then let's go to a place!"  
"A place?" Regina frowned, confused.  
"Yeah like, the docks!"  
"That's fine by me." Regina got up and packed away her files.  
"I would still go even if it wasn't!" Amelia grinned and walked out the door, waiting for Regina to follow before they headed off to Granny's.

* * *

Regina groaned slightly when she saw Emma sitting on a bench near the docks. Everyone seemed to be wherever Amelia decided to go. She didn't have time to stop Amelia before she went running over to Emma. She rushed over after the girl, who had already initiated a conversation with Emma.  
"I still don't like you! But, I guess I should say thank you!" Amelia stood in front of a shocked Emma, who was sitting there with her mouth open, looking between Regina and Amelia.  
"I..uh..no problems kid." Emma tried to smile but it probably came out more as a grimace. She felt a bit awkward with Regina watching her, also the fact that Amelia was thanking her when she was partly involved in Cora's death. Obviously Regina hadn't told her how Cora had died, although  
Amelia seemed to be happy enough. Amelia smiled at her before running up to the railing and looking at all the boats. Emma watched Amelia run off, forgetting about the book in her lap and about Regina.

Regina snapped her out of her thoughts, "Reading up on Henry's father? Or maybe his grandfather? How long did you think you could keep that from me?"  
Emma tore her eyes away from Amelia, looking at the book in her lap briefly before she looked at Regina, "Well I was going to tell you, but I was kind of busy trying to stop you and your mother from killing me and my entire family."  
Regina looked at Amelia for a moment before looking back at Emma, "What is he doing here?"  
"Neal? Relax, he just wants to spend a little time with his son."  
"Funny, he didn't seem to want to spend time with him the first ten years of his life. But then again neither did you."  
"You know what Regina how about instead of worrying about everyone else, you start focusing on trying to be the person Henry wants you to be, before you lose him for good." Emma continued to look at Regina.  
"For good, what does that mean?" Regina suddenly felt concerned.  
"Nothing," Emma looked away, finding herself staring at Amelia again, "Unlike you the rest of the world isn't always scheming to get what they want."  
Regina shook her head slightly as Emma turned to look at her again, "No, you're hiding something. Well whatever it is I can assure you one thing, I'm going to find out." Regina got up and walked over to Amelia, taking the girl's hand as she walked further down the docks, not once looking back in Emma's direction. Emma did see Amelia look back at her briefly, a slight look of confusion on her face.

* * *

It was later on at night that Regina stood watching David and Mary Margaret drop the dwarves off at Granny's. Amelia was waiting in the car playing _Temple Run_ on Regina's phone. Once they had driven off Regina walked into the middle of the road, crouching down as she placed a hand to the road. Yellow light lit up the tyre tracks the car had just taken. Regina quickly walked back over to the car, hopping in and starting the car so she could follow the tracks.

Turning the corner she heard Amelia groan but she kept her eyes on the road, "What is it?"  
"You made me fall off!" Amelia chucked the phone into Regina's lap, not long after Regina stopped the car as the tracks ended.  
"Stay in the car." Regina got out of the car, frowning as she looked at the tracks. She walked forward to the edge of the road, looking at the bare field in front of her. Something was off though, she was sure she could sense magic. She waved her hand in front of her, stumbling backwards slightly when the barrier protecting the magic beans disappeared and she saw the crops. Amelia was reaching over to Regina's seat to grab the phone again when she gasped and fell forward onto the chair, before quickly getting back up and scrambling out of the car, "What are they?"  
Regina turned to look at Amelia, she would have told her off if she wasn't so shocked. She just walked forward onto the field, taking off a bean from one of the plants.  
Amelia ran over after her, looking at the bean in Regina's hand, "Is that a magic bean?"  
Regina simply nodded, "They've been hiding these beans. They must be trying to return to the Enchanted Forest."  
"Why were they hiding them?" Amelia stood on her tiptoes to look more closely at the bean.  
"They weren't going to take us…" Regina wrapped an arm around Amelia, closing her hand tightly around the bean, "Let's go home, quickly."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter! Leave a review, follow or favourite if you wish! Next chapter will be fun because Regina is going to ask Emma to babysit Amelia for the day (along with Henry)! So that should be fun to write! Until next chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! I hope it's okay...I had a lot of trouble with this. I did beat my longest chapter though, by almost 600 words, so that's good! This is set in 2x20 so I hope it's okay. This chapter has Archie, Emma, Mary Margaret, David, Henry and Hook as well! Archie wasn't in the episode but that doesn't matter! I hope you guys like it because it's taken me a while! Your reviews, favourites and subscriptions are greatly appreciated! But I am sad that this story will probably only have two more chapters, I do possibly have a sequel that I can do, but I would really need some feedback to see whether it would work. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT! Stop accusing me of owning it! I only own Amelia!**

* * *

The next day after had passed all too slowly for Regina. She had found it rather difficult to explain the beans to Amelia, not what they did, but why they were being hidden away. Amelia had said she didn't want to go back anyway, saying that this world was a lot more fun. Obviously Amelia was missing Regina's point, but she didn't press the matter any further because it was well past the girl's bed time. So Regina had made Amelia go to bed before she had gone out to find Mary Margaret and David.

Regina found them sitting on the docks, so she quickly transformed herself into a fisherman and sat down, starting to fiddle with fishing gear. They were talking about going back, back to the Enchanted Forest. It was once her name was mentioned that she made sure she caught every word they said. It only gave her more reason to hate Charming, how anyone could fall in love with that idiot was beyond her. He wanted to give her the choice of being left behind or living out her days in Rumplestiltskin's jail cell? She wouldn't choose either, so she got up and walked out of sight before transforming herself back, "Jail cell? I don't think so."

* * *

Regina barely slept a wink that night, much like the night before. She just couldn't get to sleep with everything going on. She was thinking about Henry, the failsafe she had inbuilt into the curse, amongst everything else. It wasn't until late in the morning that she was snapped out of her thoughts by her bedroom door opening. She turned her head to look as Amelia walked in, a frown on the girl's face as she walked over to Regina's bed.  
"Why are you still in here?" Amelia climbed onto the bed, facing Regina as she sat down on her legs.  
Regina let out a small sigh before looking at Amelia, "I was just thinking about some things."  
"Are you sad?" Amelia shifted closer, ending up in Regina's lap even though she was still looking at her.  
"Well I wouldn't say I'm sad, but I wouldn't say I'm happy." Regina smiled slightly.  
"Stop thinking then!" Amelia tried to look angry but when Regina grinned at her she couldn't help but laugh.  
Regina chuckled as she pulled Amelia into a hug, "I'll stop thinking then."  
Amelia gave Regina a big hug back before pulling away, "Good! Cause I want food!"

* * *

After breakfast the pair went out, Regina had arranged an appointment for Amelia with Archie. Not because she thought the girl needed help, but because she just wanted to see whether Archie could find out why she had so many nightmares. Regina knew it would partly be because of what had happened to their parents, but she really just wanted Amelia to be able to have a full night's sleep. It also gave Regina time to find Henry and talk to him. So once she had dropped Amelia off at Archie's, she wandered off to find Henry.

Amelia stared at Archie as he smiled at her, "Where'd Regina go?"  
"She has to see to some other things, so she wanted me to have a talk with you." Archie continued to smile at Amelia, noticing how she was zipping and unzipping the bottom of her jacket.  
"Why do I have to talk to you?" Amelia glanced at Pongo briefly.  
"I can see you're nervous Amelia, but it's okay to be."  
Amelia shook her head and looked down, "No it's not."  
"Why is that?" Archie watched her let go of her zip.  
"Mummy wouldn't like it."  
"Do you still do what she would like all the time?"  
Amelia looked back up at him and bit her bottom lip, "I sometimes forget to do things."  
"Do they matter a lot?"  
"I don't want to make her angry."  
"But she's not here anymore, Amelia. Regina's here, but Cora's not anymore."  
"She came back before and the last time she got angry with me…" Amelia couldn't help but shudder as she brought her knees up to her chest."

Archie couldn't help but feel sorry for both Amelia and Regina. They both loved their mother even after everything she had done. "It's okay Amelia. I can promise you that this time around, she won't come back to hurt you."  
"But, I love her, I want her back." Amelia continued to stare at the ground.  
"What she did was wrong."  
"She's my mummy, though."  
"It's okay to love her, but you need to know that she wasn't doing the right thing." Archie placed a hand on Amelia's knee.  
"What about daddy?"  
"He was a good man, Amelia. If he could come back, he would in a heartbeat. I'm sure he loved you and Regina more than anything in the whole wide world."  
Amelia nodded her head, "Regina tries to make up for him, I think."  
"Does she?" Archie smiled at her.  
"Yeah, I just don't want her to leave as well. She promised she won't."  
"Is that what gives you nightmares? You don't want to be abandoned?"  
Amelia looked at him and nodded, "I don't want to be the only one left. In my nightmares, they're all dead."

* * *

Regina had finished her conversation with Henry about 20 minutes ago, but she had allowed Amelia and Archie an hour. Now that the hour was up though, she walked into Archie's office and knocked on his door. A few seconds later she was greeted by Archie, she smiled at him and walked in, seeing that Amelia was playing Pongo. Amelia turned her head to look at Regina, smiling before returning her attention to Pongo. Regina and Archie began to talk in hushed whispers about the session. It was a little heartbreaking for Regina, hearing what gave Amelia her nightmares.  
"She just doesn't want you to leave her like your mother and father." Archie glanced at Amelia, keeping his voice low as he spoke to Regina.  
"Is that it? There's nothing else? She didn't say anything about when she was in hospital? Or when she first arrived here?" Regina watched Archie intently.  
"Well, she did mention what your mother did to her…but she said she doesn't want to be the only one left, because it's in her nightmares that you're all gone."  
"Thank you, Dr. Hopper. I really do appreciate." Regina gave him a slight smile before she got Amelia and walked out.  
"Bye Archie!" Amelia called out as they left, causing Archie to smile as he closed his office door.

* * *

The pair had taken a stop at the hospital first, to get Amelia's stiches out finally. So Amelia was happily walking along with Regina, intrigued by the marks left behind on her skin. It had been a bit difficult to get Amelia in with the nurses that worked there, but once they had been avoided it was a lot easier. Now they were walking back to her office with her arm around Amelia's shoulders, listening to Amelia as she talked about her session with Archie, well mainly about how cute Pongo was. "I'm sorry Amelia but we're not getting a dog."  
"Why not? They're so cute!" Amelia frowned as they arrived at Regina's office.  
"Because they're too much work and they destroy everything." Regina entered her office and took off her jacket.  
"I guess…what did you do?" Amelia unzipped her jacket but left it on.  
"I went and talked to Henry." Regina walked over to the magic bean plant she had growing in the corner of her room.  
"Was it a good talk?" Amelia sat on a chair and watched Regina.  
Regina just shrugged, "It didn't go as planned but I enjoyed his company."  
"That's good, I think?"  
Regina nodded before they both jerked their heads around at the sound of footsteps. Regina walked over to her desk as Hook walked in.

"Captain…you look like you've had a rough time." Regina was slightly shocked to see him and Amelia just looked at him gobsmacked as he walked in.  
"Indeed I have, I've come to ask you for your protection." Hook walked towards Regina.  
"From Gold? I'm surprised you'd show your face in this town, once you noticed your murder didn't take." Regina watched him as he stood in front of her, Amelia eyeing him off from behind.  
"Well we've got bigger problems. That man, Greg Mendell, the one who hit me the night I shot Belle; well he's in league with some woman, she abducted me in New York and dragged me back to Mendell," Hook watched Regina as she looked at him in disbelief, "They want me to make an alliance with you, and then betray you, that's why they let me go. Now I say lets you and I make an alliance and we'll- we'll skip the unpleasant betrayal business."  
"Why should I trust you?"  
"I took up with your mother for a reason, perhaps the three of us could re-establish our alliance?"  
Regina looked down before looking away, noticing that Amelia shifted uncomfortably in the background, "Our mother died."  
Hook turned and saw Amelia, for what seemed like the first time, "Well that is sad news indeed. I'm sorry, she will be missed," Hook looked back at Regina as she looked back up at him briefly, "I will tell you this, Regina. I knew her well enough to know that what she wanted most in the world was to see you win. Now I failed in my revenge, the best tribute I can give her is to help you with yours."

"When can I-," Regina swallowed the lump forming in her throat, "Let me show you something." Regina walked past Hook, over to the magic bean she had growing,  
"An escape plan. Oh she'd have loved that, she brought that giant for the beans, so she could go back and start over with you." Hook smiled at Regina and looked at Amelia as well.  
"Well I'm going to do that with Henry. If you'll help me? This is how we're going to escape the total destruction of Storybrooke, if I can trust you." Regina walked close to Hook.  
"Now when you say total destruction, including the crocodile yes?"  
"Ooh yes, Rumplestiltskin will die, if you help me." Regina looked at Hook almost pleadingly.  
Hook nodded his agreement, "We should go now then."  
Regina shook her head, "Someone needs to watch Amelia."  
Amelia got up, "I can look after myself!"  
"No you can't, but I don't want to send you back to Archie."  
"What if I went with Henry? I haven't even talked to him!" Amelia looked at Regina pleadingly.  
"I doubt Emma will agree." Regina crossed her arms and looked at Hook who was just watching Amelia until he heard Emma's name.  
"Try then!" Amelia gave Hook a smile before Regina reluctantly got out her phone.

* * *

Emma was just about to answer Henry's question about Tamara when her phone rang, causing her answer to his question to be cut off. She frowned at the caller ID and walked away from Henry before answering, "Hey Regina, what's up?" Henry's eyebrows rose as he walked towards Emma and started to listen.  
"Oh you want someone to babysit Amelia? You want me to? Really? Oh because of Henry, right that makes sense. Oh straight away? That's fine, wasn't busy at all. See you in a few? Yeah, bye."  
Emma put her phone back in her pocket before looking at Henry, "We'll go out with Amelia I guess."  
Henry smiled but at the same time he felt nervous, "Did she say why we have to babysit Amelia?"  
Emma shook her head and leant against the kitchen bench, "Just that something had come up that she couldn't ignore."  
"I guess it will be cool to actually meet Amelia for real. But, what's the relation? Cause she's younger than me but she would be my step-aunt or something?"  
"Whoa, kid! Everyone in this town has a weird family relation, just look at her like…a cousin or something?"  
"Okay…" Henry walked over next to Emma and waited for five minutes before there was a knock on the door.

Emma readjusted her top before she ran over and opened the door, smiling slightly at Regina, "Hi Regina," Emma looked down at Amelia, "Hi Amelia."  
Amelia grinned up at Emma before running past her into the apartment, "Hi Emma!"  
"Amelia! Where are your manners?" Regina smiled sheepishly at Emma, "Thanks for having her on such short notice, I hope she's not too much trouble."  
Emma watched Amelia walk off with Henry before looking back at Regina, "That's fine, I'm just a little surprised you picked me to babysit seeing as you don't even trust me with Henry."  
"Not many people would be willing to babysit my sister, so I didn't really have a choice." Regina fixed her gaze on Emma.  
"I see…well I guess you need to go do your important job?" Emma wanted Regina to leave as soon as possible.  
"Yes I do, can you drop her back at my place at seven?"  
Emma nodded her head, "Sure thing."  
Regina smiled slightly before walking away, the sooner she got this over and done with the better.

"Your comics are cool!" Amelia grinned at Henry as he smiled at her shyly, "Is that the right word?"  
"Yeah it is, people wouldn't think you'd come from the Enchanted Forest!" Henry didn't really know what to say but fortunately he was interrupted by Emma coming into the room.  
"Amelia we were going to head out to Granny's so I hope you don't mind?" Emma bit her bottom lip as she watched Amelia.  
"Nope!" Amelia ran past Emma, with Henry following behind.  
"Well then let's go I guess…" Emma grabbed her keys off the bench and grabbed her coat before following them out to the car.

* * *

"Operation Cobra was about breaking the curse, this is about keeping Storybrooke safe." Henry spoke to Emma as they all sat in her yellow bug. Amelia had shut up about ten minutes ago and she was now playing _Angry Birds_ on Emma's phone.  
"Operation Tiger." Emma finished her sip of coffee and looked at Henry.  
"Why?"  
"I need a why? You never need a why!"  
"Operation Unicorn!" Amelia yelled out from the backseat, never taking her eyes off Emma's phone. Perhaps Emma shouldn't have let her put two extra sugars in her hot chocolate.  
"I want something like the town, something that hides in plain sight, something like a Praying Mantis."  
Emma contemplated it briefly before the bell from Granny's Bed & Breakfast rang, "Duck!"  
"What?" Amelia leaned forward into the front seat as Henry and Emma both ducked. Emma grabbed Amelia's jacket and pulled her down, until she looked up, seeing it was neither Neal or Tamara that had come out of the Bed & Breakfast.  
"We're spying on people! So we have to be sneaky, Amelia!" Emma let her go, "So when we say 'duck' you duck!"  
"Quack…" Amelia poked her tongue out at Emma, "We're in a bright yellow horseless carriage…"  
"Don't dis the bug, this car has driven me everywhere!"  
Henry just laughed and Amelia joined in, occasionally quacking.

Once they had settled down, Henry spoke up, "Stakeouts are fun."  
"Not usually," Emma said it through a mouthful of delicious, sugary pastry as she looked at Henry, "But this one, yeah kinda."  
"Only because I'm here! Die piggies!" Amelia lay back on the backseat.  
Emma simply rolled her eyes and Henry grinned, "I thought by now we'd be having adventures, over there you know? Riding horses, shooting bow and arrows…this is cool too."  
"It's not that fun…" Amelia muttered under her breath in the backseat before destroying another structure.  
Emma looked at him seriously, "Is that still something you want? I mean if there was a way to go back to the Enchanted Forest."  
"The Beans…"  
Henry obviously didn't hear Amelia as he frowned at Emma, "Is there?"  
"No! Don't be crazy!"  
"There is! A way back, a bean or something, the giant brought it, didn't he?" Henry smiled.  
"I told you!" Amelia groaned from the backseat, "That's what I just said!"  
"You are a smart kid…" Emma sighed slightly.  
"That's awesome! We could get like a castle, you, me and Neal!"  
"Oh hey, whoa, no way, that, we're not, that's not-" Emma was shaking her head before Henry yelled for them to duck.  
"Quack!"

* * *

This time it actually was Neal and Tamara so, as Henry said, "Operation Praying Mantis is on."  
They waited until the couple was out of sight before they got out of the car and walked into the Bed & Breakfast.  
"You two stay out here and watch, okay?" Emma looked down at Henry and Amelia as they both nodded.  
"What if someone comes?" Henry questioned.  
"Just, kind of fall against the door or something, make it look like an accident." Emma demonstrated causing Amelia to grin. Emma walked inside the apartment, leaving Henry and Amelia outside.  
"Do you do this all the time?" Amelia asked Henry.  
"Not usually…" Henry smiled at Amelia, "Sometimes we don't do anything all day!"  
They continued chatting for a few minutes before they heard Neal come back in.

The two shared a look of horror before Henry started to pretend to fall on the door. Amelia just smiled at Neal, before looking at the ground.  
"Hi Henry and…little girl…" Neal looked at what Henry was doing, before frowning, "Oh hell no, I taught her that, Emma!" Neal opened the door and walked in.  
Amelia just stayed outside, keeping watch again. It was a few minutes later that Emma and Henry walked out, both looking a little deflated. "Did you find something?"  
Emma shook her head, "Let's get going, kids."  
It didn't even bother Emma when Amelia slipped her hand into her own for the short walk back to the car.

* * *

When they returned to Mary Margaret's apartment they sat and had ice-cream together. Regina truly was going to kill Emma if she found out how much sugar Amelia had consumed that day. There were only a few more hours before Emma and Amelia headed off back to Regina's. Amelia said her goodbye's to Henry, Mary Margaret and David before they left. When they arrived at Regina's home Emma frowned as she saw there were no lights on anywhere. She knocked a few times and they waited, but when Regina didn't answer Emma got the spare key from under the mat, opening the door before calling Regina. It was only when Regina didn't pick up that Emma was starting to worry. She didn't let on though, telling Amelia that Regina must just be running late.

Emma didn't even notice how late it got until she noticed that Amelia was asleep on the couch next to her. She had waited and waited, had a few calls from Mary Margaret, played a few card games with Amelia and overall she tried to not look too worried. When her phone rang again and it was Mary Margaret, for the fourth time that night, Emma had a sinking feeling that Regina wasn't coming home. She agreed with Mary Margaret to bring Amelia back to the apartment, stating that she would be there in a few minutes. Emma walked upstairs and into the room that looked like Amelia's, grabbing the girl's pyjamas and a few other items of clothing before putting them into a bag.

When Emma walked back downstairs, she picked up Amelia carefully, thankful that she was smaller and lighter than Henry. She froze as Amelia shifted, curling up against her warmth, before she walked outside to the car. She dumped Amelia's clothes in the backseat and then placed the girl in the passenger seat. Emma went back to the house and locked it up, before going back to the car and driving off.

* * *

Mary Margaret and David were waiting for her when she got back home, they both looked worried. A feeling that Emma couldn't shake, seeing as it was nearly midnight and none of them had heard anything from Regina.  
"Henry's asleep, has been for a while." Mary Margaret took the bag from Emma and put it on the bench before turning back to her.  
"Amelia has been as well, in case you hadn't noticed." Emma adjusted her hold on the girl only for David to take Amelia from her.  
"Where do you think Regina's gone?" David held Amelia tightly in his arms.  
Emma shrugged, "I guess I'll sleep on the couch tonight, Amelia can have my bed."  
"Doesn't it worry you, though? Regina wouldn't just leave us with Amelia." Mary Margaret had her hand up to her mouth, thinking intently as she watched Amelia sleep.  
"It worries me more than I would like it to." Emma sighed, "The hardest part is going to be explaining to Amelia why she's sleeping here when she wakes up in the morning."  
Mary Margaret and David both agreed, and Mary Margaret spoke up, "We'll go get her into bed."

David had gone back downstairs after he had put Amelia on Emma's bed, leaving Mary Margaret along with the sleeping girl. She was having difficulty getting the girl into her pyjamas, especially when she had to take off Amelia's shoes. She knew one thing she was going to ask Amelia in the morning though. The numerous fresh scars on Amelia's arms and legs hadn't come from nothing. Mary Margaret intended to find out what, it made her upset for some reason. She didn't understand why, but maybe it was just because Amelia had Cora for a mother. Once she had finished with her thoughts she tucked Amelia into bed, hesitating slightly before she placed a kiss to the girl's forehead.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Write a review, favourite or follow if you wish! Also if you do want a sequel, write it in a review or PM and I'll tell you what could possibly happen. If you're a Ruby or Belle fan you'd probably enjoy it! **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:Oka****y, ****I am ****_so _****sorry for the long wait and I really hope this chapter makes up for it a little? It's probably not the best chapter but there is quite a bit of fluff. It's taken so long simply because it took me a whole week to get everything finalised and then I've been busy and sick this last week! There's only going to be one more chapter after this but I will be doing a sequel, whether I write it straight after this or once Season 3 has begun I am not sure, but I will be writing it. In the meantime I will be writing my other Neverland story, my Ever After story (the plots posted a few chapters back) and a series of one-shots between Regina, Cora and Amelia (Cora lovers will enjoy!). Thank you all so much for the reviews, favourites and subscriptions. I promise that in the last chapter I will list every single person that has reviewed, followed and favourited because I really do appreciate it! Hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT at all! Except Amelia!**

* * *

Amelia groaned as she rolled over in bed, before slowly opening her eyes. She smiled slightly when she realised Regina wasn't waking her up and closed her eyes again. She kept them closed for a few seconds before she frowned and opened her eyes again. That wasn't her bedside lamp, or drawer, and she didn't have her head resting on her own pillow. She quickly sat up and looked around at the unfamiliar room, "Regina?" Amelia waited for another few seconds before she heard voices from below her and then someone began to walk up the stairs. She stared at the door, pulling the blankets wrapped around her even closer. Emma, followed closely by Mary Margaret walked in, both of them smiling nervously.

"Hey kid, sleep well?" Emma spoke up as Amelia watched both of them confused.  
"Where's Regina?" Amelia fixed her gaze on Emma.  
Emma and Mary Margaret exchanged a look before they both came and sat down on either side of the bed.  
"Regina's gone missing, Amelia. We don't know where she is." Mary Margaret wrapped an arm around Amelia's waist, pulling her close.  
Amelia looked at Mary Margaret in horror, tearing up slightly.  
"We're gonna find her though, so don't worry." Emma gave Amelia what she hoped was a reassuring smile.  
Amelia just buried her face in the crook of Mary Margaret's neck and hugged her tightly.  
Mary Margaret motioned for Emma to go back downstairs, watching as Emma did so, before she sat with Amelia and waited.

* * *

It took about another ten minutes before Amelia finally shifted in Mary Margaret's arms, "She promised not to leave."  
Mary Margaret looked down at Amelia and loosened her grip, "Regina?"  
Amelia nodded and sniffed, "Do you think she'll break her promise?"  
Mary Margaret looked away slightly before looking back at Amelia and smiling, "I'm sure Regina always keeps her promises, especially one as important as that."  
"Yeah…" Amelia smiled back at Mary Margaret.  
"Well, why don't you have breakfast first before we go find her?" Mary Margaret got up and held out her hand to Amelia.  
"Can I have ice-cream?" Amelia slowly got out of the bed and took Mary Margaret's hand.  
"Regina would probably kill me if I let you."  
"She's let me have it before, after she gave me icky stuff." Amelia pouted and looked at the ground.  
"Icky stuff?" Mary Margaret frowned slightly as she began to walk downstairs with Amelia.  
Amelia nodded, "Called an-ti-bi-o-tics or something?"  
"Oh I see…" Mary Margaret walked into the kitchen as Amelia sat down at the table.

A few minutes later, Amelia had cheered up because, with a bit more pleading, she had managed to get Mary Margaret to agree to ice-cream for breakfast. Emma had walked back in and looked shocked that Amelia was eating ice-cream, "So she can have ice-cream for breakfast but you tell me off for doing the same thing?"  
Mary Margaret just shrugged, "Regina let her before."  
Emma gasped as she sat down next to Amelia, "Regina let you have ice-cream for breakfast?"  
Amelia nodded and took another mouthful, "Cos she gave me icky stuff."  
Emma raised an eyebrow at both of them, "Icky stuff?"  
"Antibiotics apparently…" Mary Margaret stared at a spot on Amelia's arm.  
Emma frowned and followed Mary Margaret's gaze, which was resting on one of the fresh scars on Amelia's arm.  
Amelia looked at both of them confused as she finished her ice-cream, "What are you looking at?"

Emma and Mary Margaret both snapped out of their trance, both answering at the same time. However, Emma looked at Mary Margaret in shock yet again when the woman asked where the scar was from. Usually Mary Margaret wasn't so nosey and she was the nosey one herself, apparently they had swapped personalities today.  
Amelia simply looked at Mary Margaret confused, "Why?"  
"It wasn't Cora was it?" Mary Margaret looked Amelia in the eye.  
Amelia visibly flinched at the mention of her mother's name, "No…"  
"Then where is it-and all the others from?"  
"There are others?" Emma finally plucked up the courage to say something.  
"Mummy and Regina went out and left me at home. I just dropped a glass because my heart hurt…and then I fell on it," Amelia shifted in her chair, dropping her hands down to fiddle with the bottom of her pyjama top, "Then I had to stay in with the nurses for a few days…but Regina was there and I slept a lot. It hurt when I was awake."  
Emma wrapped an arm around Amelia's shoulders as Mary Margaret was frozen in shock, "Well, why don't you go get changed into your other clothes so we can go find Regina?"  
Amelia nodded and went back upstairs to get changed, Emma looked back at Mary Margaret.  
Mary Margaret looked at Emma in horror, "I hurt her as well, Emma. I didn't just kill Cora I hurt her too."

* * *

It didn't take long for the group to arrive at Regina's office, Emma and David taking the lead as they entered the office. As soon as Amelia walked in she ran over to the plant in the corner of the office. The rest of the group watched her before Emma came over after checking the alarm. Amelia frowned as she looked into the glass, "The beans are gone."  
"Do you know why she took the beans, Amelia?" Emma glanced at Henry briefly before watching Amelia.  
"She said that they weren't going to take us. I don't know who they are though." Amelia stepped back from the plant and looked up at Emma.  
Emma glared at David and Mary Margaret, "Do you remember the last time you were in here?"  
"Yesterday, Regina was doing work."  
"Were the beans still here?"  
Amelia nodded, "Yes."  
"Did anyone else come in to see Regina then?"  
"The Captain did! That's when Regina called you!" Amelia grinned.  
"The Captain? Does he have a hook for a hand?" Emma frowned slightly.  
"Yeah that's him!"  
Emma shared another glance with everyone in the room before they all left.

* * *

Mary Margaret and David somehow managed to be left with Amelia when the group had split. The girl had refused to go with Henry and play when Regina was missing. So the trio walked into Mr. Gold's shop, hoping that he would be able to help them. Gold was the first to speak once he sent Lacey into the back room, "Haven't seen you in a while, dearie."  
Amelia frowned as she realised the comment was directed at her, "When are you talking about?"  
"Obviously when you were in your sister's office, you weren't exactly awake the time before that." Gold sneered at Amelia until David stepped in front of her.  
"We need you to help us find Regina." David felt Amelia's hand slip into his and quickly gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.  
"I don't see why you'd want to help her." Gold stood and looked at them all.  
"I owe it to Regina and Amelia," Mary Margaret glanced at Amelia, "after what I did."  
"Well then, I'll need one of your tears to mix with Regina's." Gold pulled out a vial from the cupboard behind him.  
"Why do you have one of Regina's tears?" David frowned as he watched Gold.  
"Do you want my help or not?"  
David kept quiet as Mary Margaret shed a tear for Gold. He handed them the vial before motioning for them to leave. David lifted Amelia up into his arms as they got outside, smiling as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Mary Margaret smiled at the two of them, now all they needed to do was find Regina.

* * *

"So you feel what Regina does?" Amelia looked between Mary Margaret and David, confused about how exactly the potion would work.  
"Yes, so that means we can find her." David gave Amelia a reassuring smile before looking back at Mary Margaret.  
"I think I'm ready now." Mary Margaret leant back in her chair slightly.  
"You know you don't have to do this." David looked at his wife, concerned.  
"I think I do, I want to as well." Mary Margaret smiled at both of them before David hovered over her, dropping the mixture of tears into her eye.  
All three of them held their breath as they waited for something to happen. It was once Mary Margaret screamed out in agony that David yelled out.

It took a few moments before Mary Margaret came back to her senses, Amelia was just standing watching in terror.  
"It was awful, the worst pain I've ever felt. Wherever Regina is she's powerless, she can't fight back." Mary Margaret slowly sat up straight with David's help.  
"Could you- could you see where she was? Could you see who was keeping her there?"  
"I just remember pain…and screaming." Mary Margaret held her head as she tried to answer David's questions.  
"Okay, okay, concentrate, the smallest detail might lead us to her." David placed a hand on Mary Margaret's knee.  
"My hands were tied down…and my legs…and it was cold and…it smelt weird, like sardines. I don't know I wish I could remember more!" Mary Margaret leant forward into David's chest.  
"Sshh.." David held her tightly, trying to calm her down, it was then that he noticed Amelia still standing off to the side. "I'm sorry you had to see that, Amelia. But don't worry, we'll get Regina, we promise." David let go of Mary Margaret with one hand, holding it out to Amelia.  
Amelia quickly ran over, hugging them both tightly, "Please…"

* * *

David and Mary Margaret left Amelia outside the cannery in their car before they went inside. It took them a while before they finally managed to find Regina. David burst into the room, shooting at the machine at Greg's side before chasing after him as he fled. Mary Margaret quickly yelled out for him, "David! We can't leave her! She'll die if we don't get her help!"  
"We gotta get her to Mother Superior." David stopped chasing Greg and walked back over, beginning to help Mary Margaret remove the restraints.

When Amelia looked up and saw David carrying Regina as Mary Margaret ran alongside him, she all but burst out of the car. Mary Margaret quickly grabbed hold of her, Amelia almost kicking and screaming as David placed Regina in the back of the car. "She's okay Amelia! We just need to get her to Mother Superior." Mary Margaret hopped into the backseat as well, holding Amelia in her lap. Amelia just looked at Regina as she leant into Mary Margaret, hopefully she'd be okay.

* * *

Back at the apartment, Amelia sat to the side of Regina on the bed as Mother Superior waved her wand over Regina, removing the leather cuff on her wrist.  
"Now that the cuff is off, she's gonna be okay, given time and rest, her magic will return." Mother Superior looked at Mary Margaret and David before they heard the door open.  
"Can I hug her?" Amelia looked at Mother Superior before looking back at Regina.  
Mother Superior leaned forward and cupped Amelia's chin in her hand, "Hugs make everything better, so I'm certain that you can."  
Amelia smiled before she slowly lay down next to Regina's unconscious form, snuggling in tightly.

Amelia stayed there for a while, watching Emma and Regina at the same time. It took her a while to decide but eventually she decided to get up off the bed and go over to Emma. David had just finished comforting her but she was still sitting on the stairs. "Are you okay, Emma?" Amelia came up and stood in front of her, looking concerned.  
Emma simply nodded, "I'm okay kid."  
"You look sad though."  
" It doesn't matter that much." Emma smiled slightly.  
Amelia quickly gave her a hug, "Hugs make everything better."  
Emma was shocked for a moment before she slowly wrapped her arms around Amelia, hugging back tightly, "Thanks kid."  
"You found Regina for me…and Henry as well." Amelia slowly pulled back as she looked over Emma's shoulder.  
"It was all Mary Margaret, I just helped." Emma let go of Amelia, who wandered back over to Regina.

* * *

Mary Margaret was dabbing Regina's forehead with a cloth when Amelia came back over and sat next to Regina. It took a few a minutes but eventually Regina's eyes slowly opened, "You…you saved me?"  
Amelia couldn't help the huge smile that came over her when she heard Regina, even if her voice was hoarse from the hours of torture.  
"Yes…" Mary Margaret removed the cloth as David walked closer, crossing his arms.  
"You really think we'd let you die? Despite our differences we're family." David watched Regina.  
Regina felt a hand slip into hers and she smiled when she saw Amelia sitting next to her before she looked back at the ceiling, "Where are they? Where are Greg and Tamara?"  
"They got away." David shifted, slightly uncomfortable.  
"Oh…so they still have it." Regina took a deep breath as the reality of the situation came crushing down.  
David and Mary Margaret looked taken aback, "Still have what?"

Regina tried to explain everything to them as they all looked at her shocked; even Amelia was looking a little terrified, even though she couldn't really understand the magnitude of the danger.  
"A trigger?" David tried to get things straight.  
Regina removed her hand from her forehead, "That will destroy Storybrooke, I had a failsafe built into the curse.  
"Why exactly were you carrying it around?" Mary Margaret questioned.  
"She was gonna destroy us, Mary Margaret." David spoke up, receiving a shocked look from Amelia.  
"I was going to use the beans, to take Henry back to the Enchanted Forest."  
"And in the process, kill all of us!" Mary Margaret shook her head.  
"You want to discuss justification? You were going to abandon me and probably Amelia. Or shall we discuss a more pressing issue? Which is that I no longer control the trigger!" Regina lifted herself off the bed before falling back down, she was still too weak.  
Mary Margaret and David looked at each other before looking back at the pair on the bed, "We need to go get Henry. You two stay here."  
"Don't have much choice." Regina took another deep breath as she closed her eyes.

Five minutes later and Amelia and Regina were the only ones left in the apartment, "Are you okay, Gina?"  
Regina turned her head to look at Amelia, if she was using that nickname she was worried, "I just need to rest."  
Amelia nodded slightly, sniffing as she looked down at her sister, "You scared me."  
Regina looked at Amelia and with difficulty shifted her arm, "Come here."  
Amelia nodded again and slowly moved to snuggle in close to Regina, burying her face in the crook of Regina's neck.  
Regina closed her eyes tightly as she wrapped her arm around Amelia, "I'm sorry I scared you."  
"It's okay." Amelia mumbled into Regina's neck.  
Regina stayed put as she felt tears on her neck, she only hoped that this wouldn't be one of their last hours together.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Final chapter will be up ASAP! Write a review and favourite if you wish, or follow for the last chapter! Thanks again for all the support!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: *bursts into tears* The final chapter has come! This story has come to an end! I'm so sad that it's finished but I hope that all of you have enjoyed it! As my first story on Fanfiction with a rather weird idea I'm so glad that all of you have taken the time to look at my story! I'll list all of you guys at the end (hope you don't mind being listed...) that have taken the time to favourite, follow and review my story! I kind of cried writing this chapter, mainly because I've gotten so attached to Amelia and Regina's relationship, or perhaps I'm just overly emotional.. I hope you guys all enjoy it because I've certainly enjoyed writing it. Once it's finished I'll probably go back over each chapter and edit it because I know I've made some mistakes and I'll add in breaks. Also if you all feel like reading more of Amelia I will be doing a sequel in future and I will be doing a story made up of one-shots set in the Enchanted Forest. Also like I said last chapter I will be writing those other stories if they looked interesting to you. So here's the final chapter of this story! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT..wish I did!**

* * *

Regina slowly got up, wincing slightly as she rubbed her neck. Amelia watched her carefully before Henry, David, Mary Margaret and Emma all burst in.  
Regina gasped as she saw Henry, "Oh, Henry!'  
Henry quickly embraced Regina, "Mum!"  
The moment was short lived however as a large tremor shook them all, Regina instantly felt Amelia grab hold of her arm.  
Emma turned and looked at Regina, "Regina, was that-?"  
Regina nodded as she stood up straight again, "Yes, the diamond was activated."  
"So we're all gonna die?" Henry looked at them all, looking slightly horrified.  
Regina wrapped an arm around Amelia as she rubbed Henry's arm, "You were born here, so you'll live."  
"But…I'll be alone." Henry looked at Emma before he looked back up at Regina.  
"I'm so sorry Henry." Regina looked down at her son, trying to mask the fear and sadness in her voice.

"It's not gonna happen, I'm not gonna let it. You did this now make it stop!" Emma looked at Regina, pleading with the woman.  
"I can't, there's no way." Regina looked back at Emma.  
"Well figure it out, it's your fault!"  
"Stop! I already lost my dad; I don't want to lose anyone else! We have to work together!" Henry spoke up before the argument between the women could go any further.  
"From the mouths of babes, I'd say the lad has a point." Hook suddenly came waltzing in, only for David to punch him square in the nose.  
"That's for the last time we met." David pulled out his gun.  
"Bloody hell…" Hook held his nose."  
"Now tell us why you're here before I use something else..other than my fist."  
"I think threatening to kill me is a bit redundant when we're all about to die anyway!" Hook glared at David.

"No thanks to you. Regina just told us you were working with Tamara and Greg to get your revenge." Emma had placed herself in front of Henry.  
"Well that was before they told me I had to die to get it." Hook looked across at Emma.  
Emma looked at him for a moment longer before looking at David, "We don't have time for this we have a real problem."  
"Which is why I'm here, staring death in the face has made me realise if there's one thing I want more than my revenge, it's my life. So shall we stop this thing now and then resume bickering."  
Regina stepped forward, releasing her hold on Amelia, "There is no stopping it, the best thing I can do is slow it down, but that will only delay the inevitable."  
David had a thought as he spoke up, "Or give us the time we need."

"The time for what?" Mary Margaret looked at David confused."  
"Steal back the beans, use them to get everyone back to the Enchanted Forest before Storybrooke is gone." David looked back at Mary Margaret, before looking at Regina and Emma.  
"How? We don't even know where Greg and Tamara are." Emma looked away briefly before once again settling her gaze on David.  
"Well I do, I can help." Hook made his presence known again.  
"Help yourself, you'll take them all for yourself and leave us all behind. Why should we trust you?" Emma looked at Hook.  
"We won't have to, I'll go with him. If he tries anything I'll shoot him in the face."  
"Quite hostile aren't we?" Hook smiled at David.  
"Just being clear."

"I'll take Regina to slow down the diamond and give you guys time. Mary Margaret, take Henry and Amelia and gather everyone, make sure everyone's ready to go as soon as we have the beans." Emma started to walk to the door.  
Amelia's grip only tightened on Regina, "You're not leaving again."  
Regina took a deep breath before kneeling down to Amelia's level, "I only just got back, Amelia. You remember how we made that promise all those years ago? That promise to always stick together, no matter what. I'm not going to break that promise, no matter what; even death couldn't keep us apart. You're the best little sister I've ever had and I just need you to know that even if I'm not there, we're always going to stick together, after all, I'll always be in here and here. " Regina pointed to Amelia's chest and head, "Just promise me that no matter what happens you'll do what Mary Margaret or David or Emma says, even Henry."  
"I don't need to promise that, because you're coming back, right?" Amelia bit her bottom lip as she looked her sister in the eye.  
"I don't know…I can't promise that, but I'll try as hard as I can. I can promise you that."  
Amelia nodded slightly, hugging Regina tightly for as long as she could before Mary Margaret gently pulled her away and lifted her into her arms. Amelia looked at Regina one last time before she buried her face in Mary Margaret's shoulder.

Regina looked at Amelia and Mary Margaret as they walked out briefly before she turned her attention to Henry, "Henry, before you go. I'm sorry for what's happened, I…tried to be the person that you wanted me to be and I failed. But I _won't _let you be alone, just know that I love you."  
Henry looked at Regina for a few seconds before he said the word's she had waited so long to hear again, "I love you too."  
Regina enveloped Henry in another embrace, holding him tightly as she held her tears at bay. Eventually she let go and he ran off to follow Mary Margaret , Emma gave Regina a nod and they all set out.  
"The things we do for our children." Hook gave David one last look before following everyone else out the door.

* * *

Amelia held onto Mary Margaret's hand tightly as she looked around at all the other occupants of the diner. They were all discussing Regina's fate now that Emma had returned and Amelia had disconnected herself from it all. That was until she felt a little tap on her shoulder. Amelia slowly turned around and smiled when she was met with Ruby's wolfish grin.  
"Let's go out into the kitchen." Ruby held out her hand to Amelia.  
Amelia let go of Mary Margaret's and took Ruby's, causing the woman to look down at her in concern until she saw Ruby. The pair had developed a friendship from Amelia's various trips to the diner.  
Ruby led her out into the kitchen, helping her up onto one of the benches, "You probably don't want to listen to everything going on in there."  
Amelia looked down at the floor, "They're talking about Regina…"  
"Which is exactly why you probably don't." Ruby lifted Amelia's chin up so the girl was looking at her.  
"Why does everyone not like her? I love her and so does Henry." Amelia looked at Ruby curiously.  
"That really isn't my story to tell and besides it's all in the past now." Ruby answered as best as she could.  
"Hmm..well are you really a werewolf?" Amelia's smile returned slightly.

Ruby was a bit taken aback by the sudden change of subject but she just nodded, "Yep, that's me!"  
"That's cool, werewolves are cool." Amelia's smile widened.  
Ruby smiled, "You think so? Most people aren't huge fans of us."  
Amelia nodded, "Yeah! I like everyone! Especially unicorns."  
Ruby laughed until the diner was struck by another large tremor, she instantly grabbed Amelia, holding her tightly in the few seconds the tremor lasted. Amelia looked up at the ceiling and then around the room, until Emma came in and Ruby let her go.  
"We're going to help Regina, kid. Let's go." Emma held out her hand, waiting for Amelia to grab it.  
Amelia quickly gave Ruby one last hug and uttered a small 'thank you' before she grabbed Emma's hand and exited the diner with them all.

* * *

By the time they all got down into the mines Regina looked exhausted, but she was still containing the trigger. Amelia ran over to her, but she stood back from the trigger, eyeing it carefully. Emma and Mary Margaret ran over, telling Regina of their plan.  
"It may work, but I don't know for sure." Regina watched them both, along with Henry and Amelia out of the corner of her eye.  
Emma and Mary Margaret nodded before Emma opened the bag which contained the bean Hook and David had retrieved. It was only once her face fell that Mary Margaret and Regina frowned.  
"What is it?" Regina spoke up, her voice hoarse from the strain of containing the trigger.  
"The bean's gone...Hook must've taken it. I don't know what to do." Emma looked at her mother and Regina in horror.  
Regina simply took a deep breath as she silently accepted her fate once again. The hope of surviving this day was all but drained from her. Mary Margaret, David, Henry and Amelia just moved to the side as Emma watched on.

Regina looked at them all, wishing that Henry and Amelia weren't there watching her. She looked up at Emma when she saw that she was watching, fascinated by the scene, "I can't contain this much longer." Regina looked to the side, seeing that Mary Margaret was now holding Amelia and David was holding Henry.  
Emma looked across at her family as well, slowly walking over to them, "Mum…Dad…"  
Amelia stepped out of the way as Mary Margaret, David and Henry all hugged Emma tightly, she locked eyes with Regina for a moment before Regina's gaze went to Henry. Henry exited the embrace of his family, walking over to Regina.  
"I love you Henry, I only wish I was strong enough to stop all this," Regina nearly burst into tears as Henry hugged her tightly, "I'm just not!"  
Amelia's eyes were glued to the scene, to the horrible trigger that was draining Regina's energy. It wasn't fair that Regina had to do this, it wasn't fair that she was going to be left alone again, none of it was fair. She moved to Regina's other side, hugging her as well.

Emma had still been hugging her father when she heard Regina speak to Henry. She opened her eyes again as she had a thought, before pulling away and walking towards Regina. "You may not be strong enough, maybe we are?"  
Henry pulled away from Regina and Amelia held on a few moments longer before she also let go, wiping her tears with her fists. Regina looked at Emma shocked, before looking at the rest of her family. Mary Margaret quickly ran over to Amelia, grabbing the girl's arm and pulling her with them to just around the corner. Amelia desperately looked round before Mary Margaret pulled her back and held her tight.

* * *

Emma slowly placed her hands near the trigger, slowly beginning to help Regina. They both looked at each as Regina felt Emma's magic mixing with hers to contain the trigger. It was still such a drain on her magic, but the trigger began spinning faster and faster as they focused all their energy on it. It only lasted a few more agonising moments before the pair was both thrown back by the trigger as it stopped and dropped harmlessly to the ground. Mary Margaret, David and Amelia were also thrown to the ground and they all groaned as they slowly got up.  
"We're alive! We're-" David was breathless as he helped Mary Margaret up and they ran over to Emma.  
Amelia slowly got up herself, running to Regina and slamming herself into her sister with the force of a steamroller. Regina was nearly knocked over but she hugged Amelia tightly for a few moments before grabbing the trigger. Amelia let go, unable to keep herself from smiling as she held onto Regina's hand tightly.

"We did it!" Emma finished celebrating the fact that she was still alive as she looked at Regina.  
Regina stumbled over with the trigger in one hand, "Yes we did…"  
"Gotta hand it to Henry, he's right about a lot of things." David smiled.  
"Yes he is," Emma turned to look at Henry, "Isn't that right kid?" Emma paused as she realised Henry wasn't there, "Henry?"  
"Henry?" Regina moved forward as she too noticed the absence of her son.  
Amelia frowned as she looked around, "Where'd he go?"  
Nobody heard her as they all began to rush forward, shouting out Henry's name. They all ran through the mine until Emma knelt down, picking up Henry's broken bag, "They took him.."

* * *

They all bolted out of the mine, Regina holding Amelia's hand tightly just to make sure that she wouldn't disappear too. Emma seemed to be the only one who knew where to go as she ran out of the mine and back through the town, the others following behind her.  
"Emma you don't even know where you're going!" Mary Margaret yelled out as she ran after her daughter.  
"Doesn't matter I have to find him! I'll track them down in hell if I have to!" Emma continued to run as they turned another corner, before suddenly stopping as they say Greg and Tamara up ahead. They were holding Henry and had just thrown a bean into the water.  
"The last bean! They've opened a portal!" Regina watched in horror as they all stood still, Amelia catching her breath as she too watched in horror.  
Instantly Emma started bolting towards them, the rest following her as they all screamed for Henry.

* * *

They got there too late, David having to forcibly hold Emma back from jumping into the water. "We have to follow them! There has to be a way!"  
Regina let go of Amelia's hand as she tried to absorb the events that had just occurred, "Not only do we not where we went but Hook stole the last bean!"  
"I don't care!" Emma was still struggling against David.  
"Without it there's no way to follow!" Regina looked between the water and Emma.  
"There has to be! We can't let them just take Henry!" Emma pleaded with Regina.  
Suddenly Mr. Gold's voice sounded from behind them, all of them turning to look at him. Amelia looked at Gold and Belle briefly before turning back to the water, staring at the spot where the portal had been. It was a few moments later before Belle brushed past them all, moving next to Amelia, "What is that?"  
Everyone turned to look as they saw the Jolly Roger appear on the horizon, "Hook…"

* * *

Emma, David, Mary Margaret and Hook all boarded the Jolly Roger. Leaving Regina and Amelia along with Belle and Mr. Gold.  
"Why aren't we going on the Captain's ship? We're going to save Henry, right?" Amelia frowned as Regina knelt down to her level.  
Regina shook her head, "I have to go…but you have to stay here Amelia."  
"But…but I can help!" Amelia pleaded with Regina.  
"I won't put you in danger Amelia, even if that means I have to leave you behind."  
"You can't leave me alone! I don't have anyone!" Amelia held onto Regina's jacket tightly.  
Regina looked across at Belle and Gold exchanging a tender moment, "I believe I might have someone."

Regina waited until the pair was finished before she caught Belle's attention, "Belle, I know I owe you instead of the other way around…but could you please look after Amelia while we're gone?"  
Belle looked at Regina before she looked past her at Amelia, "Of course I can…"  
"I greatly appreciate it." Regina turned back to Amelia as the girl started to cry, tears making tracks down her cheeks.  
"You promised not to leave me…" Amelia looked up at Regina.  
Regina knelt down again, brushing Amelia's hair out of her face and wiping her tears away, "I know I did…but this is different. I'm not leaving you, I just have to go get Henry back, and then I'll be right back again and it will be like I never left at all."  
Amelia sniffed and nodded ever so slightly, "I know…but I don't want you to leave."  
"Like I said, I'll be back before you know it, I can promise you that." Regina pulled Amelia into a hug.  
Amelia hugged her back tightly, "I love you."  
"I love you too." Regina pressed a kiss to Amelia's forehead, staying there for a few moments before she reluctantly pulled away.

Amelia slowly let go of Regina before watching her sister board the Jolly Roger. Belle hesitantly walked over, wrapping an arm around the girl's shoulders, "Don't worry…I promise I'll look after you."  
Amelia nodded before hugging Belle tightly, watching as the Jolly Roger exited the docks. They both turned and watched as it slowly sailed out into the ocean until they were free of the other ships. A bean sailed through the air and another portal opened and the ship sailed towards it. Amelia couldn't watch as the ship started to be sucked in. On-board Regina looked back at the two figures on the docks, hoping against hope that she would be back as soon as possible with Henry. Amelia looked away as the ship sank into the portal, disappearing before a wave of energy shot out, calming the sea again. Regina was gone, along with Emma, Mary Margaret, David, Mr. Gold and Hook, all to get Henry. Amelia was left with Belle and now all they could do was wait for their loved ones to return with Henry.

* * *

**Here's the list and I would like to thank each and everyone of you for giving me the motivation to write this story and overall bringing a smile to my face! And special shout out to Ebony Rose14 for helping me each time I got stuck! Perhaps I'll see some of you again with my next stories! **

**Reviewers:**  
**Snorbie**  
**Ebony Rose14**  
**impureevilregal**  
**rampantjake**  
**t3ars0fglass**  
**Guest: EvilRegal**  
**Guest: Ollydolly234**  
**prettylidi14**  
**Guest:WonderfulyWicked**  
**Guest:preciousstones**  
**msSilver1**  
**FrozenInsideTheWinter**  
**mysterio-lady**  
**xxxMadameMysteryxxx**  
**Guest:Kira**

**Followers:**  
**90's Kai**  
**CMiller13**  
**Charming SVU Angel**  
**CoccinelleMenthol**  
**CrazedScribe**  
**Ebony Rose14**  
**EnchantedForestWanderer**  
**EvilRegal16**  
**EvilRegal94**  
**EvilRegal95**  
**EvilRegalWriter**  
**FrozenInsideTheWinter**  
**Lah Mills Halliwell Waldorf**  
**LilaHodgens**  
**MariLucia**  
**Metope**  
**Random21**  
**ReginaMills47**  
**Snorbie**  
**StorybrookeLocal**  
**SwanQueen4055**  
**Thewolvesaremyfamily**  
**VesperLogan12**  
**chachouille**  
** .uk**  
**esther2905**  
**impureevilregal**  
**jcat30**  
**loco8ocho**  
**mihpuretachi**  
**mysterio-lady**  
**valeale2011**  
**xxxMadameMysteryxxx  
kaotikaskull  
**

**Favourites:**  
**Ebony Rose14**  
**DarkMoon010**  
**EvilRegalWriter**  
**FrozenInsideTheWinter**  
**MariLucia**  
**OdilevsOdett**  
**Random21**  
**StarReader2009**  
**Thehappydance**  
**darksage11**  
**rampantjake**  
**refan227**  
**valeale2011**


End file.
